Where Did We Go Wrong?
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Second story in the What have I done plot arch. With imperials and rebel clones fighting, the marek household is forced to take sides. On the wasteland like naboo, things have changed, yet one hope remains deep beneath their feet. Yet as the war rages, the housemates have their worst fears realised: No one is safe.
1. Where Did We Go Wrong?

**This is the second story which follow's after What Have I done.**

* * *

Juno stares above her at the distant star systems, she hates to think that just two months ago she barely escaped the war zone of Naboo with her life, tears often stream down her face as she looks up at theses free systems, why did the Rebel Clone squad choose Naboo to make their stand? Juno often wonders.

Galen watches the fires in distant area's of Naboo as they eat at all life around them, just two years ago he would have been at the heart of the fighting to kill Darth Vader's enemies. He would have sacrificed his life just so that his master could live to enslave another day.

Leia lay asleep in her rebuilt bedroom, dreaming nightmares of what could and would be. Recently Leia has became addicted to finding Han's murderer, he is all Leia thinks about, dreams about and talks about. As Padme grows Leia becomes more and more engrossed with her obsession, a obsession that could find her laying beside Han in the rivers of Mustafar.

Syen and Kayl no longer have their own room since the fire money has been tight for the Marek Household so now Syen and Kayl sleep in with Leia and Padme. Syen often wonders why this Galaxy cannot stop fighting with each other long enough to see that the future is far more important than fighting about the past.

Cye and Cali now live with the Marek's on Naboo as Cye does not wish to bring his child up on a cold metallic ball in space, although the recent rebellion scares Cali greatly, Cye insists that Naboo is the best place for them as the fighting will not last _long._Cye often disapears during the night and each morning after he does so the new's reports always mention a masked Sith killing the Rebels, with dual dark blue lightsabers.

The Rebellion has grown with many Storm Troopers who turned from the republic turning to the Rebel's side. The Rebellion has trippled in size since its first surfacing two months ago. Supply lines into Naboo have been damaged by the new conflict as many suppliers refuse to involve themselves in the so called 'White War'. Many Rebel's from the Alliance have joined the Clone Rebellion to fight for the reinstatement of the Republic of old yet without the Jedi how can that be done?


	2. Tainted Time

Smoke floated to the skies as Cye raced into battle with his dark blue lightsaber held close he decapitated and maimed Rebels and Storm-Troopers alike. Like a phantom he loomed over them as he spread the plague of death amoung them once more. With his mask hiding him from the soldiers weary eyes, he seemed to be nothing more than a phantom caged within this battle.  
As daylight threatened to show his identity Cye retreated back to the house where he had set up home, for now.

* * *

As Cye twists the doorknob to open the solid pine door, the Sun rises behind him. After casting his cloak and mask under the convient loose floor board Cye returns to his bed and lays beside his lover, as if he had never left.

Around half five the first few housemates wake, unknowing that their friend and housemate had left the house in the dead of night to fight in the white war which now plagues the once peaceful world of Naboo, with the Theed Palace under Rebel control and the far Rim's of the world controlled by Imperials the Beautiful Naboo now lays tainted beneath the shroud of war and poverty.

* * *

The following few weeks left the planet in dis-repair and with a wasteland effect to it, yet this did not effect the Sericius' upon the planet anymore than it would effect a unknowing ship passing by. The wildlife on the planets surface began to suffer yet one hope remained for the on-landers. The Gungan Army.  
Yet even that was a thinly met solution as the Gungan's have long since been forgotten or thought extinct, yet Galen gave the hope where the Government couldn't he decided he would not sit back and allow this world, his home die without a fight, he raised the scattered and broken Rebel alliance from their isolation and hiding places and began to unite what he once helped to start, many civilian's decided to follow Marek's lead by slowly and secretively collaborating to gather what is needed to take their new hero beneath the ocean to the long forgotten Gungan paradise. In the following month hope grew and began to spread as noone sane wanted their world to end up like the battered planet - Corascant.

* * *

"Galen this is the MOST FOOLISH thing you have ever thought up, you know that right?" Juno mocks.  
"What would you have me do? Stand around and wait for them to kick the door in? And most likely kill us all?"  
"Gal, we have the freaking EMPEROR and a IMPERIAL living here."  
"I don't care, I will not pick a side based on who is on it! The Rebel Clones' cause is right, they want the Galaxy free and so do I!"  
"Kento need's to have a Father while he grow's up Galen."  
"Kento will have me and more!"  
"Galen you know Cye. You know he will see right threw you."  
"I will not be beaten into submission Juno."  
"Gal, this isn't a riot anymore, its a WAR."  
"I'm aware babe."  
"That makes it worse."  
"No, it mean's I know what I'm up against."  
"One man, fighting a Million soldiers, that won't work!"  
"Who said I'm alone in this?" Galen replys as he walks into the study to modify his lightsaber.  
"You're not alone in this?"  
"No,"  
"Who the hell is crazy enough to help you?"  
"The Rebel Alliance, Civilians, Kota."  
"KOTA? Rahm Kota? He is dead, that's it I'm calling a doctor."  
"He didn't die. I messed up, I blinded him and kicked him into the atmosphere, he must have been helped to survive, I found him two weeks ago when I went to Nar Shadaar."  
"You said you we're going to pay an old debt!"  
"I did, and was. I just happened to gain from it too."

Juno left and decided to try and make something to eat for all eight of the housemates, yet what can you make with milk, baby food, butter, eggs and brocoli? An omlette.

Galen isolated himself inside his study to try to fix the phase variance on his lightsaber yet soon found that to be impossible.  
He began to work on his lightsaber but then his head began messing him about with a splitting headache and then the enevitable visions began yet the new and updated vision's are... Different to the past version as.. Vader is not always in them. He has been replaced by fire, lots of it. By Juno laying dead and many other things happening that didn't actually happen in the fire. Or did they?

_"I CAN'T."  
"She's Gone."  
"No."  
"I CAN'T"  
Flames began to spread around the old house, blonde hair flashed by, a skeleton lay beside Galen in his bed, Kento ran threw his mind as he screamed over and over, "I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T!" _Juno ran in and came to her husband's aid as he violently shook and screamed on the studies cream carpet. _"NOO! JUNO!" _"Galen, I'm here, snap outta it baby, GALEN COME BACK." Juno shouted yet Galen was deaf to her pleas and demands as he shook from his world into a more sinister one. _"Your wife died before the fire. Mr. Sericius here saved your life and your wife's CORPSE. Pahaha." Vader laughed as he appeared with a white coat over his menacing suit with half of his mask missing. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"I am your past, present and future Apprentice."  
"NOO! I WILL SERVE YOU NOT AGAIN."  
"That is not what I mean Starkiller. You will don this suit, you are mine."  
"NEVER."_

"I think his coming round Juno." Syen shouts to Juno as she rings out the dish cloth and rinses it.  
"I'll be there in a minute Syen, just keep him from harming himself or anyone else, keep that door locked."  
"Sure, I don't think Galen would hurt any of us Juno, his well Galen."  
"He isn't himself right now Syen"  
_"'I'M NOT STARKILLER!" Galen shouts from his vision  
_"Got it."  
"Ok unlock the door."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because you said not to?"  
"Just open it. I meant while I was out."  
"Oh okay." Syen replies as he turns the key in the lock with a click signalling to Juno that it's open.  
"Thanks, how's he doing?"  
"I'm not sure.. who is 'Starkiller'?"  
"Thats complicated.."  
"Better, who is Starkiller


	3. The Broken World's Hope

"VADER!" Galen shouted as he woke from his hallucination, Juno's face shook into suprise where as Syen's turned into a contortion never seen before by the housemates. Rage. Noone dared to speak until Cye burst in.

"Anyone seen Cali?"

Noone answered him, everyone just stayed in their pose's as if they had been frozen in time. Cye shook his head then slapped the back of Syen's head.  
"OUCH!"  
"Snap outta it Syen. I know that look. That is no longer your mission, you have no mission brother."  
"You didn't need to hit him!" Juno and Galen snapped in unison.  
"It's the only way to fix that."  
"How do you know?" Juno asked  
" 'coz I had the same problem, Keeper would..." He trailed off.  
"Keeper?" Syen asked  
"My droid."  
"Where is the little guy?" Syen said smiling  
"That doesn't matter Keeper doesn't matter anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"IT DOES NOT MATTER 7943! NOW has anyone seen Cali?"  
"Ok 7942."  
"Guy's why do you still use those numbers? They aren't your names. Not anymore." Leia said entering the room.  
"Leia!" Syen said happily  
"Syeeeen!" Leia exaggerated.  
"Because they are a part of us. They are what number in the sequence we are. How many other's memories we have, how many came before us and to prove to ourselves that we are still just Clones."

Galen and Juno left the room after briefly saying hello to Leia as after Leia's shock announcement they haven't quite fixed their friendships with her, after the fire things eased a bit as a realisation came into the picture. They all _still _care about each other, on a friendship basis only which Galen had to assure Juno that was all he is and ever will be intrested in.

* * *

Kento's second birthday came and went without any drama, Galen and Juno bought him the most, obviously, then Cye and Cali got him some hologames, Syen and Kayl bought him a few teddy bears and sweets and Leia bought Kento a intresting present, which was the most shocking thing that happened all day, Leia bought Kento a hovering ball game, which is played outdoors, the ball hovers but the players unfortunately don't, much to Kento's dissapointment. This helped relations which is the main reason Leia bought such a expensive present, yet Leia also bought the whole household a gift of sorts some fresh fruit, which of course in wartime isn't very accessable, as the Empire are now blockading Naboo from it's trade-lines, Galen questioned Cye about the blockcade to which Cye's only answer was "I didn't order it. Cali's father is calling the shot's while I'm away, it is the _only _way I'm allowed to keep Cali and our baby."

Galen's new found allies and friends began to drop in frequently to finalise the plan as the fires outside spread and the war raged, their plan got stronger and detailed.

The white war as it is referred to is a war of the Clones and Storm-Troopers yet sometimes people refer to the war as the second Clone War, as the Civilian's lost their lives and homes and the skies darkened, peace is seen as out of reach by many yet this is a white war, so surely it should be for just causes, no cause is worth killing innocent people for is it?  
Galen's Alliance of the Rebel Alliance and the Civilian's of Naboo long for the day they could soon see, Galen Marek leading the _almost mythical_ Gungan Army onto the land, raised to end this war as peacefully as possible. Yet even Galen himself knew that he would be required to kill for his cause, which if they fail could make this tiny White War into a large scale White War, threw out the Galaxy.

As the day approached where Galen would delve deep beneath the oceans of Naboo, hope grew and as the Civilian's know, hope can become a weapon. Yet they allowed it to grow, everyone needed this glance of sacred hope for peace, yet how can someone who cannot even find peace within himself restore peace? Or complete the task he received in the Jedi Temple?

Debrie lays scattered and blackened around Theed now in the brief slience of blaster fire and bomb's, from Cye's bedroom window he can see it all, the rubble flying to the ground, the fires eating the forest's and cities, the flashes of the blasters as they kill millions. It has been around four months since the War began, yet it seems much longer for the population of the once beautiful and fragile world- Naboo. The green banks of everlasting pure grass now lay beneath piles of rubble six foot high, with the grass below dying out as the sun no longer hits it to feed it. Rain comes as usual yet recently it's been snowing, which has frozen the grass making it even harder for it to fight to survive. Beautiful flowers lay uprooted with turrets in their homes within the soil. Wildlife is suffering as the soldiers have no care for life, how could they if they are willing to kill to supress the Old Republic's Soldiers? Who are to many of the Storm-Troopers their brothers. When brothers kill each other sacred bonds are desimated and betrayed as if families will now kill each other, what hope is there?

* * *

"The day has came at long last my brother's and sister's, Galen Marek is to bring about the start of peace for this once sacred planet of peaceful intention. We will rise up and take back our dignity!" Fhil Bazwoka greeted the alliance.  
"YES!" the crowd shouted in unison.  
"We will repair our liberty! We will take back NABOO!"  
"YES!"  
"We will run the Empire from this sanctuary of peace!"  
"YES!"  
"We will be a peacefilled race again!"  
"YES!"  
"This NEW Emperor has no right to fight his War on our home!"  
"YEAH!"  
"We will no longer suffer in the shroud of War and Violence!"  
"YEAH"  
"Who stands with me?"  
"WE DO!"  
"Who will stand beside Galen Marek prepared to die for this peace we once enjoyed!"  
"WE WILL STAND!"  
"Let's FREE our Home of this conflict!"  
"YEAH!"

Galen walked amoung the crowd in his white and cream robes, with many a well-wish Galen came to stand beside Fhil, as the crowd shouted encouragement, Fhil jeered to work the crowd up. Galen saw no point in acting like his action's would definately free Naboo, yet understood that people need hope to live.

"You cannot live on hope alone, I will try to bring peace back to us, yet it is not certain. I will not lie to you. Hope alone is no fuel for a man to live on. Neither is fear. If you let a man take your hope and turn it to fear, you will be a slave to them. I hope to see you all soon." Galen promoted before backflipping into the ocean behind him. As the jeering and cheering faded away and light started to leak threw the water into Galen's eye sight, Galen's conviction grew as did his speed toward the dome like city of the Gungan's. As he slipped threw a transparent wall into the dome he found himself back in breathe-able air with gravities full effect back on him, he coughed alittle and gulped the air back before he spoke to what seemed to be a council of sorts.

"I am Galen Marek, Pardon my intrusion, but I must come before you, as I have came to ask your leader's to aid the Naboo."


	4. The Massacre above Hope

Cye rushed around the burning capital looking for his lover, Cali yet all he could see was bloodshed and anti Empire protest posters. He then realised that Cali has gone to the doctor on the Death Star as they had planned, although he had forgotten.  
He leapt threw hoop's in a sense to get to his ship or any ship to get there before the appointment, yet he knew Cali and he knew already that she was not going to be happy with him for forgetting the scan, she wasn't when he forgot to dress accordingly to meet her Father.  
Which is most likely why General Bernita hates Cye so much.

* * *

Juno dithered on whether or not to try and contact her old best friend from the academy as she needed imperial codes, and Lan-Chi would know them.  
She yawn's from exhaustion as she now sits in the darkness of the study wondering how this happened, why the Rebel Clones have surfaced after all this time, logically they should have rebelled along time ago when the Empire began, so why now? What make's now so special?  
After admitting defeat to the need for sleep Juno drifted into a dreamless sleep as always ever since Derron.  
With no family other than Galen and Kento life isn't always easy for Juno, yet with the War even the little family she has seems to be fading away but Juno won't let herself go that low anymore, she's past that... Or is she?

* * *

"Mesa don't likea da Naboo. Dey lefta us when da Jedi dieda outta."  
"I assure you the Naboo, want your help and aid if you will give it us dear Gungan."  
"Wesa no needa da Naboosa." Added another Gungan.  
"Up on the surface we believed and some still do believe that the old Empire culled you all, noone ventured down here from fear of attack on the surface, yet the surface is now a victim of a war we play no part in."  
"Yousa ares alwaysa atta war withn someaone."  
"We are not waging war, the clone's from the Old republic have rebelled against the _New Emperor, _Palpatine is dead, Darth Vader is also dead."  
"Whata aresa you?"  
"A jedi."  
"JEDI?!" The crowd that had began forming on sight of a surface dweller all shouted in shock  
"Yes. My father Kent-"  
"Wesa know yoursa Fathder, Jedi Knighta he wasa."  
"Yes, will you Gungan's help the surface to end this war?"  
"Oursa Councilla will fink aboutta it."  
"Thank you, my friend. May I enquire as to know long that may take?"  
"Wesa don'ta knowa dat. Jar Jar!"  
"Yesa?" Jar Jar Binks answered  
"Wesa havea Jedi heresa againa."  
"Ani! Little Ani?"  
"No Mr. Binks I'm Galen Marek. Ani died in a suit of black armor. As Darth Vader, a Sith Lord."  
"Ani? Nosa, Ani wasa Jedisa!"  
"Look I haven't got time to debate. I have got to get back to the surface in the next twenty minutes, I will come back for you're answer, in two day's or rotations, which ever you call a day. I just hope you help us up from this shroud of poverty. In the mean time, your welcome to come to the surface, noone will act in a wrong or appaling manner, everyone count's you, all of you as the hope of Naboo, I will see you soon but for now goodbye."  
"Surfaca? Da surfaca da Naboo musta changeada, sincea da Jedi'sa timea!" The lead Gungan said to Jar Jar.  
" Mesa thinks wesa Gungan Armysa shoulda helpa da Naboosa." Jar Jar comments.  
"Jar Jar yousa old man nowsa, dis war nosa placea for yousa der isa."  
"Ia knowsa da Naboosa! Ia wantsa to helpa da Naboosa likea olda day's"  
"Wesa shoulda tella da councila dat Jar Jar."

Galen leapted into the cold water once more to trek fifteen minutes to the surface to dry land, as he swam he began to hear disturbing things, blaster shots crackling of fire, scream's of terror and the thud as armor fell onto the ground. No cheering yielded his return, noone was left to cheer, many bodies littered the floor as Galen gulped air in, Fhil was one of the only survivers but he had sustained a mortal wound and would soon fade into the force around Galen.

"Fhil! What happened here!"  
"No time, GO HOME GALEN."  
"Home WHY home!"  
"StormTroopers did this, Clones. Your wife, son, the Sericius child."  
"I can't leave you to die Fhil!"  
"Save them. I have no true reason to live. Go."

Galen then did something unexpected he raised Fhil with the force and began to run whilst hoisting Fhil up within minutes Galen caught up with the Clones about half a mile from his home, yet Galen didn't stop running, he carried on until he found himself on his doorstep.

"JUNOO!"  
"Yes honey?"  
"Fhil, help him."  
"What the."  
"Storm Troopers. CYE!"  
"Got it, come on Fhil lets see what we can do, kitchen's this way."

"Galen, Cye isn't here, anything I can do for you?" Syen asked  
"Where did your brother go?"  
"Space Station for Cali's scan."  
"Got it."

'_BANG BANG BANG, TAP, TAP.' _the door went.


	5. Jer, Jer Kion

Galen sprung into awareness as he jumped and seemed to fly toward the wooden front door. With his lightsaber raised Galen pulled the door open.

"WHOA, Galen?"  
"Cali?!"  
"Yeah? That's a nice welcome you've got going there, I forgot my keys."  
"Oooh."  
"Yeah Cye's coming so don't welcome him like that, we don't need another civil war."  
"The war is Cye's fault, if he disbanded the armies, the galaxy would relax into a state of peace."  
"Would you give away a power you put your life into danger for?"  
"Yes, I found Cye. I unleashed him."  
"Then I'm in debt to you, thank you for freeing my boyfriend of his isolation."  
"He didn't want to be freed. He wanted to remain. He only came for Juno's sake."  
"Then you're in debt to him as I am you."  
"Yes. That's why he is still here."  
"You act like you could defeat him, when you cannot?"  
"Cali, I was Vader's apprentice since childhood, he was my father of sort's. I know everything the empire know's and has known."  
"Then you are the rightful Emperor?"  
"No. Cye killed the Emperor not I."

"Indeed I did Galen, you'd be smart to respect my rule." Cye interjected.  
"You know our deal Cye."  
"Our deal has two sides, if either forfeits their right's the otherside take's command."  
"I am very aware Cye."  
"Good, then we won't have a galaxtic issue."  
"No we won't" Galen spoke threw gritted teeth.  
"Then lets make our arrangement official, tomorrow, 0630 hours.. My Space station maybe?"  
"The death star?"  
"Yes. Such a childish name for such a creation of power."  
"End this war Cye, it is illogical to bring your child up in a warzone."  
"The war will close. When I believe, I have won I will end this."  
"Your the mask."  
"What Mask."  
"You know what I am on about."  
"Yes I am, this war is not going well for the Empire. I will be honest with you, we are thinking of allowing the clones settle and have rights but that would wound our supporters and possibly do more harm than good."  
"Disband the army on this planet, hold talks don't just kill in cold blood Cye, if you kill all the people what is left to Rule?"  
"Nothing."  
"Exactly, I won't let you conquer my home. If I must I will duel you for the fate of this Galaxy."  
"Is that a challenge on my rule?"  
"Take it as what you will. Pull out from this planet, this is my home, my wife and son live here I won't let you enslave this place on a hell type basis."  
"I am not enslaving anything or anyone. I will think on this." Cye finnished bluntly and began to walk up the stairs.  
"Cye you are like my brother. Don't make this end with our lives on the line."  
"Then don't put your life in my path Galen."

Galen left to go to the main square for a rally against the bloodshed yet he didn't realise that Cye meant every word he had said to Galen. As Galen walked he noticed the mass piles of Clone and Storm Trooper Armor, taller than him by at least six foot. Fire's hissed, mechanical voices groaned, blasters fell, men fell yet Galen kept walking.

"They came from the Oceans!" People murmured  
"Are they here to help!?" Other's asked  
"Yes! They are armed to the teeth!"  
"What are they?"  
"Gungan's aparently!"  
"They're extinct!"  
"Not anymore they aren't" Galen shouted to the crowds around him.

"IT'S GALEN MAREK!"  
"Yes? I am on my way to the central point against this 'White War', If you are with me, follow, if not, carry on acting as though your mighty emperor will save you."  
"Galen Marek!"  
"IT'S HIM. THE ONE!"

Galen continued to his rally with many recognising him from the wanted bulletin around town, he is wanted for conspiring to create resistance to the War, for fraud and murder, the latter he did not commit. As the crowd grew the Storm-Troopers began to follow them and realised Galen was amoung them.

"MAREK IS HERE COMMANDER!" TC-H41-Z8A shouted  
"CUFF HIM THEN IDIOT."  
"Galen Marek, you are under arrest for conspiracy, Murder and Fraud, come this way please."  
"This man is innocent of your charges."  
"This man is Innocent of my charges."  
"Sorry sir, on your way."  
"Sorry Sir, on your way."  
"Thank you." Galen said with the smugest of smiles plastered on his face.  
"Jedi?"  
"In a manner of speaking" Replied Galen's saviour.  
"That is a Jedi's trick."  
"And a sith's."  
"A sith?"  
"No."  
"Who?"  
"Jer, Jer Kion."  
"Nice to meet you, are you coming to the Rally Jer?"  
"No, no I have to goto the forest to cut lumber."  
"I see."  
"Do you know a Juno or Kento Eclipse?"  
"My wife and Son they are, what makes you ask of them?"  
"I know Juno from a long time ago, I am her .. Uncle."  
"Ah so your my Uncle-in-law. I wondered when I would meet any of Juno's family."  
"Where do you live? I wish to see my niece and great Nephew."  
"In the forest's edge, the building with scorge marks beside it, number 420-12-D770"  
"Thank you, Nephew."  
"Welcome Uncle."

Galen continued happily to his rally, unknowing to the fact that Juno Eclipse hasn't got a family, since she left home the Empire and its Pilots were her family, so who is Jer Kion? Why would a man of abilty such as his own journey to a war-ridden world? Where fire eats at building's and Clone's fight their brothers?  
Jer continued on course to his goal, the Marek Household where his ulitmate goal lay's asleep on his mother's lap.


	6. Four Dual Slices

Jer Kion, drew his brown hood high up over his head in one swift movement yet in that moment of exposure his scarred skin bared all to the civilian's beside him, his eyes flashed yellow as he growled lightly. His pace was erratic as was his heartbeat. As this soldier of a fallen Republic began his desent he searched for his family to guide him back to the light, yet the Clone War had killed the entire world. Lost and alone Kion fell to the attraction of the darkside and began to poison his mind with it, yet still believing himself to be a soldier of peace, Kion kept to the Jedi life as closely as possible for a Dark Jedi.

Juno lay slumped against the sofa's soft arm-rest as Kento lay asleep upon her lap, without a care in the world the two slept. Leia and Syen had fell asleep in each other's arm so the last line of defence lay with Kion's Master and Emperor the new judge, jury and executor, Cye.  
The house lay silent as it's occupant's either slept or worked. Noone could prepare for a insane Dark Jedi bursting threw the front door claiming to be Juno's long lost Uncle.

Galen's rally soon became fruitful as the Gungan's emerged from the water's of Naboo equipped to win or die trying. Cheer's roared threw Theed threw the globe of Naboo and back again as their salvation rose from the water, Unit by Unit, each Gungan with a shared solemn expression. Many saluted Galen as the leader of this new faction yet Galen did not see how he could lead but he saluted back and ignited his lightsaber to show his alligance to the Gungan's.  
Imperial's tried to stop this new army yet had no avail, Rebel Clone's tried to kill the Gungan's as they advanced from the ocean, yet the Clone's received orders from their General's Rex and Gree to stand down.

Yet what noone knew was of the Heir of the Emperor, a baby boy living in the womb of a pilot. This child who holds the Galaxies future in his palm. This boy could be the saviour of the Galaxy or the rebirth of the intimidating Black Suited era of the Empire. The only Child born to a Sericius clone, the child could be born still, or projecting lightening as he is born. Yet noone know's these things for sure, only few people even know of the child's conception.  
The Heir has yet to make Enemies or Friends yet if the Galaxy knew, many would goto extremes to stop his birth completely.

* * *

As Jer walked up the scorched path to the house, he proud brown front door stood as a symbol of protection for the housemate's children. Inside he could sense many force sensitive's yet Kion stood strong in his quest to cripple Cye and the Marek's to gain the Empire. He drew his lightsaber and ignited it to reveal a Green blade which had obviously had a long and battering life making it seem as though this weapon was the only thing left of the Jedi within the now insanity Plagued Jer Kion. His master once warned him that lust and greed is a path to the darkside, which lead's to a deranged insanity which is paranoid and fiercesome. Yet Kion didn't listen to Kota's voice when he kicked the door in, nor did he went he held Juno at 'Saber point, or when he handcuffed Kento to his belt. Kion was listening to the voice's in his head, one's that have never gone away since his Wife died, it's that crackling voice within that will never let go of him.

Yet what Kion was not expecting was The Emperor himself to dive out of no where and take his lightsaber.

"Kion."  
"Emperor."  
"I am giving you a direct order to let Kento Eclipse go back to his mother then put your hands on your head."  
"Sir."  
"Do not make me ask you twice Kion."  
"I cannot comply."  
"I see." Cye replied as his hand twitched, "You have served me well until now, Kento look away."  
"Kenny, look at Mommy" Juno said in agreement with Cye (For once)  
"Okay Mummy" Kento replied sweetly. As Kento looked away from the soon horrific scene, Cye activated his lightsaber as well as Kion's already activated 'Saber. It was fluent, deadly and fast the four dual blow's that devoured Jer Kion, leaving just a small neatly cut pile of evil in the doorway of the living room.

Cye then lifted his hand and raised the remain's, exiting via the backdoor he grabbed a match and some petrol as he dropped the remain's and collected fire wood.

Juno, hugged her son tight as she tried desperately to get the handcuffs from her son's wrist where redmark's had already surfaced. Smoke filled their nostrils as the fire outside blazed with furious heat, Kento sobbed into Juno's Jean's leg as she crouched to continue to remove the cuff's, restricting her son's wrist's painfully. It wasn't until Galen blazed in three hours later that the cuff's were removed by two fluent slices into the metal via Galen's lightsaber, Juno had cried out Cye's name over and over but Cye for some reason had disapeared, noone knew where to but for an Emperor to leave without his weapon? Isn't that a tad insane? Galen thought as he craddled little Kento in his lap, hoping that one day Kento would _Forget _all about Kion and the fear he felt while he was absent. 'This is the type of thing that makes son's hate their father's. I have to leave the rebellion behind.' Galen thought before violently shaking into another vision.


	7. Cali's Confession

Galen sat in his study looking at the pile of clothes that he had brought home with him. Galen has to make a choice, either put the navy shirt and white trousers with a navy belt on, or return the clothes and forget about the rebel few who want Naboo free from the war. Ever since Kion tried to take his son two day's ago Galen has been questioning himself, on what is right for his family and for Naboo.

"Galen, staring at that uniform won't get you anywhere."  
"Juno, Kento could have been taken, you could have died! How can I leave to fight when it's my family under attack."  
"Kion was insane Galen, Cye killed him, we are safe, I still don't like you going out to war and fighting but I will admit its for the right reason's. Go and put it on."  
"Cye won't always be here! We're not fighting for another three day's the Gungan's are setting up defensive posts and training the civilians."  
"Ok. Then why are you not helping them train?"  
"Because my loyalties lie here."  
"How about you go to the Temple?"  
"The Jedi Temple, why?"  
"It'll help you. What other Temples do you know of Gal?"  
"Mm. Well there are sith temples on Korriban?"  
"Go." Juno laughed as she walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

The hilltop that was once a monument to Palpatine, has a new Emperor sitting atop of it, as Cye focused his mind he could feel the energy that the rebel clone's have, and the weaknesses of his own army and a unknown element, yet he stayed focusing upon the hilltop just waiting for his captors to return. As the sliver handcuffs held his wrist's Cye just sat with his eye's closed and his legs folded, yet when his captors began to torture him they soon realised that Cye was not as human as they first thought, every single wound they inflicted, no matter what they used to inflict it, healed within a hour and barely bled, they soon became infuriated and left to return to their employer.

* * *

Upon the Death Star Cali, waited for her father, she shook with fear as she heard the familiar footsteps of Quentin Bernita. His heavy booted footsteps sent shivers threw his daughter as he got closer to her.

"Cali, my dear. Why did you ask me to come here of all places child?"  
"Father."  
"Yes what is it."

Cali sharply took a breath as she began to try to tell her father exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"Cali, what is going on? You haven't been home in months, your mother thinks you in some terrorist cell with that Marek boy and his wife, What on earth is going on with you? We raised you to be a imperialist! For the greater good, I know I don't approve of Cye, but hanging around with married men? And terrorising the Empire that you Ex boyfriend owns, that's careless."  
"Cye isn't my ex boyfriend Father."  
"Then what is going on?! We heard you're living in a.. a Rebel hostel. The dishonour of that alone could give your grandfather a heart attack! You little brother misses you and people are talking Cali. Look at you your even FAT now."

"Father, I am not FAT. I'M PREGNANT."

"Wh-WHAT?" Quentin shouted as Cali marched off away from him. "CALI BERNITA GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!"

Cali began to run as her father chased her out of the room, with boots dealing heavy blows to the metallic floor and stormtroopers looking on in shock Cali reached the shuttle bay where her ship was docked and read to go.

"CALI! DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME! YOUR A DISGRACE! YOUR, YOUR DISOWNED." Quentin shouted as Cali went aboard her ship.

* * *

"Cye Sericius, I hear you're impervious to harm?" Asked Cye's lead captor who stood over six feet tall and donned piercing purple eyes with grey skin and no visible hair.

"How does such thing's concern a man like you." Cye offered in reply  
"Watch your mouth boy!" Shouted another  
"I simply replied to your Boss' question."  
"Indeed you did Mr Sericius but you spoke no answer."  
"Would you prefer I explain my genome? My complex DNA structures? I think my answer is satisfactory."  
"How about we take some of that 'special' DNA of yours?"  
"That is quite impossible Caren."  
"How dare you speak by name to Chief Caren!" Shouted Caren's assistant.  
"If something has a name surely it should be used? Is that not what names are for?"  
"Respect is what you need, you will address the Chief as Chief or Sir at all times!"  
"Am I your Prisoner? No I am not, I may leave if I wish." Cye mocked.  
"I am under orders from the Emperor himself! He has not died."  
"I killed the previous Emperor, My father of sorts."  
"THE EMPEROR CAN NOT DIE!" The three captor's shouted in unison.  
"No I cannot die." Cye said in his usual monotone voice, before standing up and turning to walk away.  
"YOU ARE A IMPERIAL PRISONER YOU WILL SIT OR BE SHOT."  
"You've tried that already Caren. And it has not left even a scratch on me." Cye said as he proceeded to return home with his glistening sliver bracelets holding his wrists.

* * *

"T-17 J1A? Stay here for a moment."  
"Confirmed Captain."

From orbit of Naboo you may now see the destruction of the planetary war that ravages the once peaceful and serene world, with the Queen in hiding under Theed and the world above in peril, from orbit, you can see the forest's ablaze with fire, the explosions of explosives piled to the sides of the beautiful buildings in Theed and the new slums surrounding it, changing the Planetary maps of the once peaceful war. Cali sat above this world in her ship watching over the planet as she cried silently.

Cye hadn't contacted her, her family disowned her. Everything was going to pot. Yet she watched the planet before giving the order.

"Take me down T-17 J1A."  
"Confirmed." Replied her personal droid who was charged with her safety at all costs.

As the small ship only capable of holding four people at most swerved and glided down toward Naboo, Cali washed her face in the small sink like basin, then changed from her imperial pilot clothing which was a deep shade of grey into her blue shirt with her grey denim-type jeans, she then tied her scarf around her neck and slid her eternity ring back on her index finger, to explain her day to Cye would be to kill her Father or at the very least make him loose his job, a job her father prides himself on each and every single second, of each and every minute of each day of each year. If she told Cye, her brother and mother would surely suffer, so what can she do? Lie to her lover to protect her family? Or tell Cye everything and risk her family's lives?

* * *

Galen sat in the cockpit of the Rogue Shadow as it descended down to the small circle outside the Jedi Temple, the Temple looked different this time, the ancient rubble of the pillars that once supported part's of the temple had vanished, maybe it had been removed by someone or something.

Galen landed perfectly and sadly stared at Proxy who lay discarded and deactivated in the far left corner. With a sigh Galen exited his ship and sent it to hide behind a nearby moon, by instinct. As Galen walked to the towering door's he sensed a strong force sensitive, or several Jedi hiding within the temple's echoing wall's. Yet this didn't bother the ex-sith acolyte, the Jedi are no longer his issue, Naboo is, his family is. A familiar presence loomed nearby, yet it was a presence Galen could put a face or name to. He slowly entered the main open space dressed in his simple cream and white robes with a brown tunic.

"Galen Marek, you've returned to your origin's at last dear child." Spoke a woman's voice.  
"I returned here for guidance from a old Jedi Master, named Yoda and any other Jedi who is willing to help me in this."  
"The Civil war on Naboo you speak of?"  
"Yes, the White War."  
"That is interesting, on another path you were to kill me."  
"Who are you?"  
"Jedi Master Shaak Ti, in another life on another path you would have killed me on Felucia, my apprentice would have fallen to the darkside and perished by the lightsaber in your hand."  
"I do not know what to say to you Master Ti."  
"Say nothing then."

Shaak Ti and Galen examined each other for a moment as Shaak Ti looked into a dark corner cut off from the open room by a broken statue which had at some point crushed two storm-troppers, that Galen himself broke down.

"Why do you look to the empty spaces of the Temple?"  
"This Temple is no longer empty on fear of death, it has always been full, even when the Jedi left or died here."  
"Jedi always speak in such confusing terms."  
"Would you prefer I say 'Follow the yellow brick road to find the wizard?"  
"You Jedi have some strange sense of humor."  
"Yes we do. The war, what help do you need with it?"  
"I have to choose."  
"Now whose the one being criptic."  
"Funny, I have to choose between my wife and child, and Naboo."  
"Well Galen, one contradict's the other, to save Naboo is to save your family. To save your family is to loose them and your home."  
"How? If I save Juno and Kent-"  
"Kento? Your father lives?"  
"No, Kento is my son. If I save them, and go off world?"  
"Galen, you will destory yourself if you do not save Naboo and the Jedi order."  
"Wait, WHAT?"  
"If you save Naboo, you save the Jedi. As many Jedi are hiding on Naboo. They must return home, to the Temple, only if the blockade searches are stopped may they do so, many will help the Jedi yet just as many will turn the Jedi in and take the reward."  
"I understand Master Ti."


	8. Tear's Jedi's and a Dictatorship

"Cali are you ok?" Juno asked attentively  
"Yes Captain."  
"It's Juno, I've told you that before and your obviously not, you don't get red eyes from being ok. You get red eyes from crying."  
"It's nothing, just hormones."  
"Cali, you left in your Imperial uniform, you came back in casual clothes, so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you changed as your make-up ran and left marks on it, so you changed clothes and cooled off then came home?"  
"I don't need another lecture."  
"I'm not going to lecture you? It's your life, not mine."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise what?"  
"Not to lecture me or tell Cye?"  
"Promise."  
"I got disowned." Cali blurted out before breaking down again  
"By your Dad?"  
"Mhmm and my whole family."  
"How come?"  
"Because of the baby and Cye."  
"Aww Cali." Juno replied hugging her tight.

* * *

"It's safe to come out, he is no threat to us." Shaak Ti said to the seemingly abandoned corner.  
"That's good 'coz the padwan's were really starting to annoy me Master."  
"Maris!" Shaak Ti shouted.  
"I thought Jedi didn't have negative emotions?" Galen antagonised  
"Negative emotions, have we do." Yoda commented as he walked from the door-way on the far side of the temple.  
"Yoda" Galen said gleefully.  
"Save Naboo, you must."  
"I will Yoda."  
"From the rebel Clones, you must. The Imperial's, your enemy they are not."  
"What do you mean?!" Shaak Ti, Maris and Galen all called out at once.  
"Under Sith rule, the galaxy is not. Slaughtered, the Jedi will no longer be. If saved Naboo is."  
"But the new Emperor may not be sith but he is still as ruthless Yoda, I know him personally."  
"Not a single Jedi has been slain since he became Emperor though. We've reclaimed the temple?" Maris said cockily.  
"Yes but The Emperor is still a dictator Maris" Shaak Ti corrected.  
"Dictator or not, the Jedi are free now, and this boy will ensure that we will stay this way." Rahm Kota imputed with tattered clothing and bandaged eyes.  
"Kota, it's good to see you." Galen entered cautiously  
"It's good to sense you I guess."  
"Go now, you must. War, raging it is." Yoda suddenly ended.  
"I will come back."  
"Don't bother." Kota said sarcastically.  
"Kota you know I'm sorry about your eyes."  
"You still stole my Lightsaber!"  
"Actually I have that still, come by sometime and you can have it."  
"Thanks boy."  
"Hmm. Cloudy, your relation is."  
"He blinded me Master Yoda,"  
"His apprentice harmed my son, Yoda."  
"Friendly, yet you are? Negativity is a path to the dark-"  
"Let's save this for another time?" Shaak Ti  
"Yep."  
"Indeed." Kota commented.  
"Another time, perhaps not applicable may be?" Yoda commented before gruffly moving away at a snail's speed.

Galen left promptly with a slight run to the Rogue Shadow. After a few moments the ship and it's pilot were no where to be seen, as it had bolted like a spooked horse from the broken shell of the Old Republic.

* * *

Leia sat with Syen and Kayl in their newly built suite, as baby Padme crawled about contently. Kayl has become accustomed to living with Leia and even calling her mother as Syen and Leia slowly but surely got together. With Bail Organa missing and many ex-senators searching for him by using the Alliances last resources to find one of the most prominent figures of the alliance.

Syen's connection to the force surrounding him has proven to be more harm than good as of late as he has realised that he should be able to read minds and heal in seconds yet Syen can do non of these things which are essential to being a Sericius clone. Syen being naïve and young still does not understand that his creator cannot harm him any longer but still fear's the punishment's he see's within his nightly nightmares. Clones that failed being disposed of, Clones that refused to do Palpatines bidding being hunted down and killed slowly. Yet unlike his brother's Syen can sense emotion more so than any other clone in his line, especially when the broadcaster of the emotions is _His _Leia.

* * *

Cye clambered threw the short alleyway's that make up the slum-like area surrounding Theed, with his new found accessory tightly restricting his wrists Cye decided more drastic action is needed to get the handcuff's off sooner than visiting a locksmith. His blazing orange hair tussled in the breeze as he pulled his wrist's further and further apart, many looked on in disgust for such a child yet some stopped to view Cye as he would surely of failed if he was a _ordinary boy. _With a snap and a clank two sliver link's rested upon the floor, then the rest was straight forward: go to a abandoned area and use the force to unlock the cuff's.

As Cye moved away his lightsaber's drew attention to him for all the wrong reasons.  
"It's that Jedi that's been slaughtering the Imperial's!"  
"Get him!"  
"No his a sith, he was slaughtering clones!" the crowd jeered back and forth.

"I am neither, I stole these weapons. If you are not careful I may use them against you, next." Cye stated coldly.

"Let's get outta here."  
"Come on Kyle!" and with that the crowd dispersed in all directions and Cye became free to remove his cuff's.

'Clink. Clunk. Clink. Clunk.'

"You are under arrest in the name of the Empire." Syen mimicked a Trooper.  
"Get lost Syen" Cye laughed as he pushed his brother into the wall  
"Where you been brother?"  
"Emperor's hill, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you. Your a Father Cye."  
"Why did no-one contact me?" Cye said as coldly as his threat as he retreated homeward.


	9. Sitting Within The Force

Cye raced home with astonishing speed, he reached the house in fifteen minutes instead of the usual thirty. As he entered he collapsed to the floor as the force rippled, something had changed fate, dramatically.  
"Uncle, You ok?"  
"Yes, eh. Yes Kayl I'm fine. How about you find Kento and play outside while the weather holds?"  
"I don't like being outside. At home it was always.. Cold and wet."  
"That was a different planet, it is sunny outside, go on boy."  
"Uh Yes Uncle Cye." Kayl said before skipping away happily.

Cye wasn't the only on who felt the effects of the ripple, almost every force sensitive felt it in one way or the next, Galen felt it just two lightyears from Naboo and almost crashed into a asteroid field, luckily for him he felt to the right causing the ship to jolt away at the last moment possible.  
Syen wasn't as lucky, he collapsed in the slums as he returned home and smashed his arm into a strong wall causing a _snapping _sound.  
Kayl, was the only Sericius not to feel the ripple, he seemed to have next to no control within the force which puzzled his 'family'.

Kento Marek was running in the garden when the ripple got to him, he fell into a muddy patch and his softly coloured brown hair became coated in the dirty shade of dark brown that the mud had to it.

Leia also felt something yet put it down to a migraine, as to Leia what else would it be?

The non-force sensitive's all rushed to their loved ones and friends to find out what had happened, yet soon everyone recovered and continued on with their tasks and chores.

After meeting and naming his newborn Son; Kallium after his brother, Cye retreated to and sat alone in the attic meditating as the force does not ripple often, infact the force hadn't rippled this badly since Anakin's turn to the Darkside, so Cye sat in meditation and thought,

_'The force does not ripple over minor things. I have never felt it ripple like this in my life time. Something or more precisely someone is playing with destiny. It is a young boy, around nine years of age at most naturally, physically maybe twelve? Yet someone is pulling the child's strings, he is something to do with... Juno, yet nothing to do with Galen. He has deep blue eyes, much like Juno, yet the boy is dark-headed, his eyes flash yellow at times, he is a servant to a dark master.' _Cye thought silently. _'He is alone. His master has left him long ago. Two years precisely. His father was a force sensitive, yes that is about correct. His mother was a new pilot.. Nine years ago.' _Then Cye's focus broke and he sat contemplating why a child would play with fate.

Then Cye got an idea. He rushed into the Marek quarter and knocked on the private living area's door.  
"Come in"  
"Hi Juno."  
"Hey Cye, how can I help you? You don't normally come here, is Kenny OK?!"  
"Kento is fine, I came because I want to know something about a new pilot nine years ago, maybe slightly less"

Juno sat bolt upright at this and swallowed hard.

"What about a pilot.. Nine years ago?"  
"Did you know of a Pilot of a slim build, fresh from the academy who was dating a force sensitive?"  
"Yes." Juno said reluctantly.  
"It was _you!_" Cye said after hearing Juno's thought practically screaming.  
"Nothing came of it, Derron is dead."  
"But his son is not."  
"We did not have any children Cye, please go now."  
"It is a upsetting subject?"  
"Yes."  
"Because you did something you now hide from?"  
"Cye get out of my head!"  
"I am sorry Juno, but I must ask, was there ever a possibility of a son? One of strong connection to the force?"

* * *

Galen slowly wondered into his factions base and began getting changed into the Navy and White clothing he had been given but before he put his new white boots on someone approached him.

"Galen, your not your usual self, what has happened? Have we lost any more of our clone allies?"  
"Ah, Jed, They are not our allies."  
"But we agreed to the terms?"  
"Well I am officially voiding the terms, they lied to us. They are more of a threat than the Empire."  
"You kiddin' me Gal?"  
"I went to the Jedi Temple, they have foreseen things and have ruled that the Rebel Clones are a threat to Naboo whereas the Imperials will leave as soon as the Clones back down."  
"The General's will not stand for this!"  
"Would you rather Naboo become a base for the rebel clones to bully their way around the galaxy trying to conquer it on behalf of Jedi that died long ago?"  
"That's not their intention!"  
"Jed, I'm force sensitive."  
"What does that have to do with it? Am I less of a man because I can't make things float about or use a sword of light?"  
"No that's not what I am saying Jed. A old friend of mind taught me to read thoughts, as I entered threw their barricade I decided to try and read Rex's thoughts."  
"So?"  
"It has been a long time since I last read anyone's thoughts but I focused and heard one agenda and that agenda is everything we do not want."  
"Gal, your crazy."  
"I maybe." Galen admitted, "But I know what agenda they are carrying."  
"Tell me then..?"  
"They want us to help them start a war with the Empire, they're trying to recruit us and the Gungan's to their cause by seeming to be innocent, they want revenge for order 66, they want to kill their brothers, and end the Empire to create a new within their control. They think many Jedi are alive. That is not true, only a eighth of the order survived. They think more than a half survived. This is not the case. Their agenda is to first kill the Imperial's here, it'd be a crippling blow to the Emperor and make them and Naboo a threat. Se-"  
"But they seemed genuine?"  
"Clone's are good actors. I have a few friends who are clones of the same person. May I continue?"  
"Of course.."  
"Thanks. Right as I was saying, the second step for them is to gain numbers as there is strength in numbers, so they want to take Kamino back,"  
"But Kamino has been deserted for the last ten years."  
"Not exactly, it is deserted _now, _but it wasn't until a few months ago, some... residents decided to stay but now its empty and there is no way to make more Jango Fett clones as Fett was killed in the Clone wars but they think Boba Fett would give his DNA."  
"Boba? His a bounty Hunter, his been missing for a couple-a years aswell, everyone thinks he ran off with that slave girl that went missing also."  
"Exactly, they must know this it was all over the news in over fifteen systems, anyway they are deranged, we have to stop them before they kill our planet, the Emperor will just blast Naboo off the star chart if his hand is forced and I don't know about anyone else but I want my family to _stay _alive."  
"I agree, we must tell the General's and Soldiers, do we have to fight side by side with the, the Imperials?"  
"Hell no, we will fight our own enemy and not join with any other force."  
"Agreed, well you have casting vote on the board of General's since you elected over ten of them."  
"Indeed, lets go."

* * *

"Juno, tell me what you know!" Cye yelled which is very out of character for him as he usually seems calm even when faced with death.  
"No, that life is over, gone, done with, let it go."  
"The boy is manipulating the force against his enemies, he is coming here."  
"What boy."  
"Have you not been listening? The child of Derron and a Pilot is on the loose, he seems powerful but not as powerful as myself and my brother."  
"How do you know this?"  
"He has similar abilities, he can put himself within the force and be mute to the natural realm, I can do this also but for longer than he may. It is like a state of hibernation where the mind wonders within the force and the body sleeps within the natural planes of existence."  
"So... You saw him?"  
"No. I saw what he let me see, flashes of his past, of his parents, yet his mothers face was always blurred as though he was testing me, he seems to be of Nine years, yet I think he looks older, his echoes are sometimes uncontrolled, he seems to sit within the force quite a bit, which is probably how he learnt to use it to influence fate, only on other has discovered how to do such a thing yet he did not use it, he was a Jedi I believe."  
"Look Cye, Derron is history and I really don't appreciate you making me live threw that again mentally, just leave, I won't ask again." Juno said sniffling  
"Juno, threats from you do not scare me but as I have over stayed my welcome and obviously upset you, I apologise and will leave immediately."  
"A few years ago I would have never believed you to have such humanity within you to notice emotion or even try to brighten my day by manipulating my thought patterns. I'd have never thought you'd have a child either being so young."  
"Times have changed, I have adapted and I feel for our small community. It is like my family."  
"That is sweet of you to say."  
"Hm."


	10. The Traitor

**Fore warning; this chapter maybe a problem for some readers, it contains abortion [sort of], slightly I have marked the few bits in bold, if your uncomfortable skip the section in bold; The plot will still be apparent. **

* * *

When Galen returned home, he was greeted by Cye, the only one of the housemates still awake.  
"Galen, we must speak."  
"I didn't expect any less from you."  
"You felt the ripple?"  
"Of course I felt the damn ripple everyone fucking did."  
"You know the cause?"  
"No, enlighten me."  
"Derron Ror-"  
"He is dead don't bullshit me."  
**("Let me finish! Derron's son, he is on his way here."**  
**"But Derron has no children?"**  
**"This is a strange child I think he was matured in a cloning chamber."**  
**"Why do you think this?"**  
**"There is a gap between my younger brother who perished and Syen and Kayl."**  
**"That doesn't mean a child was matured there!"**  
**"I know your tired but let me finish, the boy has let me see glimpses of his past and of his parents, His mother's face is blurred every time, but his father is always bold in the vision he allows me. I think his mother is _Juno._"**  
**"Your wrong! Juno has one son, my son."**  
**"No you misunderstand me. Wasn't Juno once pregnant by Derron?"**  
**"Yes."**  
**"And when she.. 'got rid of it' who knew of it?"**  
**"Vader, in secret."**  
**"You think Vader wouldn't save a force sensitive child?"**  
**"Cye this is insane, I was seven or eight, the idea you have is that Vader matured a foetus to do his bidding, if he had done so do you think he would have abandoned it so easily? Hell, Vader brought me back from death!"**  
**"I think it is true. You have not felt his anger for his mother, his pride for his paternity, his love for Vader.."**  
**"Just leave sleeping dogs where they lay Cye.")**  
"How can I? When this boy IS COMING HERE. Where my son rests his head? Where Cali rests her head, Where Syen and Kayl rest theirs? Where you do, where Juno does, where Kento does, where Leia does, where the guards you employ do?"  
"Fair point Cye but for today I have deaf ears, present it tomorrow when I am unburdened by tiredness."  
"We don't have the luxury of sweeping this aside Galen."  
"We do if only for tonight Cye."  
"Of course, this is your house, so we will play by your rules. _For now."_

* * *

The next day Cye had eyes only for his newborn son who he stared at for hours before Cali woke to Cye holding a sleeping baby Kallium in his arms. Cye was still troubled by the issues of the previous night but chose to let them lie until Galen woke at least. Cali got up and dressed ready to return to work as though she hadn't recently had a baby. Cye would have usually objected but heard a stray thought even though he had swore never to ease drop on Cali as she couldn't do the same to him and she saw it as an unfair advantage. Cye knew Cali was intending on going to her fathers office with Kallium to prove her point, even though Cye didn't know what her point was, he would allow her to do it- Just so Quentin Bernita would have squirm and feel uneasy.

The Mareks rose at six thirty five sharp as usual, Galen dressed in his uniform, ate and left without a word, almost like a ghost in a hurry. Juno dressed tended to Kento then prepared a large breakfast for herself and everyone else living in the house. The strange thing that always amused every stray or dissident that came to rest their head beneath the Mareks roof was the sense of family and the community that had been forged by a handful of rebels taking in a stray heavily pregnant Juno Eclipse all those years ago and when the original owners left the house fell to the Marek family to keep going, a few ex-imperials came to rest beside the rebels at the house yet no prejudices fell on either side to the rebels the ex-Imperials were just people that more than likely needed the money from the jobs they did. To the Imperial's the Rebels were people of good conscience that couldn't and wouldn't stand by and left the galaxy be enslaved. Though no prejudices were flung by the rebels to the Imperials or vice versa, many had prejudice against Cye or Galen or both. As their pasts were no secret to those who lodged with them, the men were open and honest about their Masters and what they once had been, yet the honesty Cye and Galen gave didn't help their case in the slightest.

Syen, Leia, Kayl and Padme were the last little family to awaken at seven thirty, they dressed quickly and were sitting at the table before the other Sericius Family.  
As Syen and Leia continued to be intoxicated by each other they agreed to take on each others children as if their own, so neither child went without a parent, Kayl was more than happy to indulge this as when this happened it meant Kayl was no longer alone he now had a sister, whom he would protect with his very life if required. Padme of course being a baby still knew nothing of this agreement and already saw Syen as her father as that was the most logical thing for a baby to think.

The Rebels joined shortly after Cye, Cali and Kallium arrived at the breakfast table. The last to join the table of well wishing friendly faces [except Cye who was sporting his trademark indifferent face, yet Cali always say's that he is smiling on the inside which is all that counts.] were the Ex-Imperials who arrived and took their seats in silence. The Ex-Imperials all sat in silence, most of the four of them were barely eating as they stared with concern at the Rebels who were doing the same, Cye cleared his throat loudly and suddenly everyone became aware that he had realised something they didn't want him to know.

"So when was he going to tell me Juno."  
"Tell you what Cye?" Juno answered hostilely  
"That the man I have always thought of as a brother is moving against me and doesn't have the ball's to admit it." Cye replied in his usual voice with his indifferent face staring at Juno's panicked one.

"It is ok, I'm used to this. My friend, the traitor, to an empire he gave me openly." Cye said with a slight emotional twist to his monotone voice, yet no one could place what Cye was feeling and no one dared to guess.

"Cye.."  
"Enough Juno, may I be excused?"  
"Depends if your going to harm Galen." Juno said covering Kento's ears and failing to keep the boy still.  
"I am being polite, May I be excused?"  
"You will leave anyway I am guessing so go and if you intend on hurting Galen, do not come back." Juno threatened

"Juno! You can't throw us out please, forgive Cye he is just upset!" Cali shouted  
"Quiet Cali, this is between her Husband and your boyfriend, not between you and her. If she requires me not to come back to the home she and Galen provided us then that is ok but mine and Galen's deal will be also."  
"What deal?" Cali and Juno shouted in unison.  
"The deal where you are not harmed by the empire and this.. hostel is allowed to stay without challenge from the empire."  
"You dirty rott-" Juno began yet as she started to curse Cye she felt a sharp pain in her hand and realised that little Kento was no longer there.


	11. The Soaked Search

As Juno helplessly searched the house for her _only _child she realised that Kento would not have left on his own and that Derron's son was lurking about like a shadow in summer, dark and cold. Just like his father. She soon fell to her knees with the thought of her boy being near Derron's for any amount of time, any measure of time would be too long. As she wept she ignored her surroundings and was soon startled by Cye's icy grasp on her shoulder, the worst had happened, she was sure of this.

"His not here, Juno. His vanished." Cye informed Juno.  
"I know. Go get Galen."  
"The Trai-"  
"Don't Cye, their son is missing how would you feel if Kallium had been taken or went missing?" Cali interrupted.  
"I will leave immediately."  
"Thank you, Cye?"  
"Yes Juno?"  
"You will always be welcome here, I was just angry."  
"Indeed."

* * *

Galen walked around the training yard, oddly dejected for reasons even Galen himself did not yet know. He sighed then took out his lightsaber and sprinted back to the main building to block another couple of thousand, or so shots before his midday tasks such as clearing the bloodied robes and shirts away and counting in the blasters.

When a orange haired figure appeared in the distance Galen soon knew that the boy in the distance was his long-time friend Cye Sericius but this brought him no joy as he realised that his boy now knew that he, Galen Marek was against him in the White War. He was sure Cye had come to kill him. Or give it his best shot, yet Cye wasn't smirking or smiling menacingly, no Cye looked genuinely bothered by something and it takes a lot to bother a serial killer.

"Cye."  
"Galen, you must return home immediately."  
"Cye, I'm not personally against yo-"  
"This is not the time for such a debate, come I will explain on the way."  
"I can't just leave Cye, find someone else to do whatever you want."  
"I can not do that, old friend, your son, Kento has vanished."  
"What are we waiting for lets go!"

* * *

"I am your older brother you know, Kento" A grim voice spoke to the scared boy.  
"I want Daddy."  
"In time, you will forget him."  
"No! I want _my _Daddy! Now!"  
"Kento, you do not need them, I am the only family you will ever need, I will protect you and teach you, forget about Starkiller and Mother."  
"Daddy is Galen."  
"They are one in the same."  
"I want Daddy!" Kento shouted as he started crying again, as his hot tears hit the cold metallic floor rain patted outside and lightening struck, scaring the child further.

His captor prowled around muttering dark nothings under his frozen breath. If hell was frozen Kento had found it in this one bitter teenager who had yet to give a name or reason for taking him from his home, his family, his mother and his Father.

"We are not so different little boy. My Father was force sensitive, a great man. Until your Father murdered him in cold-blood. Your Father wielded the darkside as my Father did, yet your Father is a traitor to the sith and I will not doom you to the same disgrace."

"Daddy where are you." Kento murmured under his breath.

"His most likely looking for you, Oh Kento, I don't think I gave you my name! How stupid of me, I am Baq."  
"Bag?"  
"Baq with a Q."

* * *

General Bernita paced angrily around his quarters, with a grunt he soon sat down at the small metallic desk in the corner. What angered the general was simple, his daughter had ran off with his boss and to top that twenty of twenty five units that were deployed by him to Naboo were never coming home. He stared at the crooked photograph that sat in a dog-eared paper frame upon his desk. Everyone knew that the photograph was of his wife and three children many years ago, his only reminder of his eldest son that he had left. Quentin sighed as he held his picture as he had done ever night since his sons accident on Coruscant. His marriage had all but collapsed yet he stayed with his wife for his youngest child's benefit, depressed about his failures Bernita rose from his desk and headed for his home planet.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Galen yelled at the crowd of housemates that resided in the newly-rebuilt house.  
"I don't know." several people replied at once yet Juno, Galen's wife was alone in the far corner looking out the window as the fire-control teams moved in to try and tame the flames which licked at the buildings in the distance.

"He can't have gotten off world Gal, his only a little boy!" Nicoli, a Ex-Imperial replied.  
"Then where is my boy?"

"Derron's son. That is who he is with." Juno replied coldly.  
"WHAT?"  
"Derron's so-"  
"I heard you the first time, Derron had no children."

"He has one son as I tried to tell you the other night." Cye interjected  
"Derron has been dead for almost a year, the kid would have starved."  
"No because the child was not raised by Derron. The boy was matured in a cloning chamber or so I believe."

"Then it is simple, Kento is on Kamino?" Syen answered Galen's earlier question.  
"Kamino?"  
"It makes sense, Derron's child has a strong connection to Kamino as I and my brothers do, the boy took Kento and went home to Kamino, if I didn't want to be found I would return home."  
"Cye, you and Syen go and get into rain-wear. We are going to Kamino."  
"Leia, can you take Kayl for tonight?" Syen asked already knowing the answer  
"Yeah sure." Leia answered as Syen predicted.  
"Cali will you be ok having Kallium alone tonight?" Cye asked.  
"She isn't alone, I'll help out where I can." Juno interrupted.  
"I will be fine Cye."

The Sericius' and Galen changed there clothes and shot out the door toward the Rogue Shadow, dodging and ducking the War at every turn.

* * *

A gentle hum soon ceased as the clone's eyes opened and the tank began to vent the cloning solution out allowing the baby-clone to breathe. Baq smirked darkly as he picked the child up and cooed it.

"I've been waiting for this moment for two years little brother, I practiced everything at least twenty times. You see, I knew I would never be able to keep you and turn you to do my bidding. Your too much like your father, untameable but this little boy here he is a blank canvas for me to mould and shape into my apprentice, he will be powerful as I have taken it upon myself to add the genetics of the last seven clones that were made here, yes the Sericius line of clones, I've been purifying their genes for over a year and now I have what I wanted. I perfect force-sensitive clone with all the powers and skills of your Father and of many of the ancient Jedi and Sith."

Kento whimpered as the twisted boy raged on about his plan to re-dominate the now free Galaxy but as Baq raged Kento heard footsteps from out in the rain, accompanied by hisses of lightsabers in the rain. Lightening stuck and yet the footsteps just kept coming by the time Baq noticed that he was no longer alone with his half brother it was too late.


	12. Endless Corridors

As the rain shattered on the metallic domes of Kamino, three sets of footsteps approached with lightsabers hissing as the rain hit them. The water around there knee high boots splashed and dashed away from the three men as the neared the dome, yet as the men entered they did nothing as polite as taking their sodden boots off, they split up into singular break-offs and headed away from each other, the third of the men paced up a dead end and found nothing so he returned the entrance and stood guard letting no-one pass his muscular form. The first man, the one who had summoned the other two to join him, headed down the longest corridor toward the main chamber of the facility this man was Galen Marek. The second man; Cye Sericius headed down the next longest corridor toward what used to be the barracks, where he had lived for a short and namely brief period of time.

Galen's boots squeaked as he marched toward his goal with a determination only a parent looking for his/her lost child could muster. He grunted and huffed every few paces yet held steadily on course to where his son _might _just happen to be.

Cye kicked his sodden shoes off as they dragged him back with their weight then removed his drenched socks and began to sprint around the twisting corridor with the cold metallic floor.

Syen, the third man on the quest for Kento Marek did not remove his boots, or socks he stood like a soldier as his brother and friend searched for the brown haired boy who had caused such grief but was loved so much that no-one even thought of such a task as a bother.

* * *

As the footsteps ceased Baq exhaled deeply and took the sleeping creation he had made and ran for the next chamber across; The Growth Manipulation Chamber. He realised that whilst he was gloating about his successes, he had made a great error. His over confidence had betrayed him and his plans for a new Sith Empire, after all Baq was raised as a back-up plan. No more. No less. Yet the boy who had plotted and planned his entire life had not accounted for the one thing he could never understand, Parental love as he had no parents to guide him away from the monstrous black suit ahead of him. Unlike Galen, Baq has never thought of Darth Vader as a Father figure. No, he was far to twisted mentally for that, Baq thought of the monster encased in a suit of armour as a God, one who was his to worship and serve.

* * *

On his homeworld General Bernita had raced to his house in the suburbs and hurried inside out of the burning heat of the quartet of suns. He then continued on to remove his officer cap and lock his blaster riffle in the allotted case high above the wooden floor.

"Andre? Helen?" He shouted as he kicked his boots off.  
"Quentin? Is it really you or have I got heat-syndrome again?!" His wife replied  
"It's me baby."  
"DADDY DADDY DADDY, DADDY'S HOME?!" shouted a young boy around six years old as he dived at his Father's right leg  
"Little Man!" Quentin greeted with a warm smile, a smile which no one else had seen since his eldest child's death.

Helen rushed from the nicely decorated kitchen and wrapped her arms around Quentin allowing her brown hair to sweep from side to side behind her back, Andre the youngest Bernita just squeezed harder as his excitement grew.

"Helen, we need to talk about Cali." Quentin spoke coldly.

* * *

In the house on the edge of a vast woodland area three mothers sit anxiously before the roaring fire, with no knowledge as to if their loved ones will return at all. The blonde haired woman occasionally broke down in tears because of this sobering fact, yet she has more to loose than just her husband, the game in which her husband is partaking includes her only child, Kento Eclipse. The Girl that sat further away from the fire than the older mothers withdrew from conversation many hour ago after realising that her boyfriend, the Father of the boy fast asleep in his crib abover her head may not return no matter how powerful he maybe. The last Mother, Leia sighed deeply every few minutes in a attempt to ease her fear of loosing yet another lover of sorts.

In the far corner of the study a small orange haired boy sat silently sobbing for his Father who is the only man he will ever cling to. He eventually got up and walked into the sitting room and cuddled up to his mothering figure; Leia. Not one of the Mothers told him off for being out of bed. Not one of them said a word. They just allowed the boy to sit in silent vigil with them.

* * *

As Cye sprinted down the lonely corridor he began to sense that Baq and Kento - If they were even on Kamino - wouldn't be at the barracks. If Baq had brought Kento here it wasn't just because it had significance to him, obviously Baq had a underlying plan for Kento which was not for revenge on Juno.

The way Cye saw it Baq had came to the world of torrential rain for one of the cloning uses. He had come either to make a copy of Kento, change Kento's genes about or age Kento. Cye thought back to his own life on Kamino and how Palpatine had waited until he was sentient to change his genetic structuring and DNA, which had been agonising to say the least. With these thoughts Cye felt he had to make a choice, either continue down what was _most likely _a dead end or back-track and bolt to the central cloning centre and _possibly _let Baq get away.

* * *

"What about Cali dear?" Helen Bernita asked her nervous husband.  
"She.. She's pregnant or at least was when I last saw her."  
"Oh Quentin, always the joker!" Helen laughed  
"I'm not joking, she ran off with the Father to Naboo."  
"WHAT?"  
"I came home to ask if you will accompany me to her residence."  
"Quentin, how could you let this happen?! You were supposed to be looking after her, not letting her throw everything away!" Helen shouted

Andre, Cali's younger brother squealed and hid under the dinning room table as he had never once heard his Mother shout, which alerted Quentin to how seriously angry Helen was. Quentin paced for a while as Helen washed the dishes at a astonishing speed eventually the glares Helen gave Quentin began to soften and he then took the risk of speaking again.

"She ran off with a boy a year or two older, I couldn't do anything about it, I tried."  
"You tried? You should have shot the bastard!"  
"I couldn't have done that dear."  
"Why not? We said when she was born that we wouldn't let her allow a man to destroy her career and by god she had a good career."  
"She ran away with the..."  
"The what?"  
"The Emperor." Quentin replied after a brief pause.

* * *

Galen searched every room as he encountered them, he left no stone unturned yet the further he ran the more he felt that he was allowing something horrible to happen. Everything was leading him to his worse fear, that his son would be in the cloning center where dead storm troopers lay in the silent peace. He scuttled down into yet another empty room then let out a sigh and threw his ignited lightsaber into the metallic wall. Of course the wall started to melt and fall away around the lightsaber, in fear of letting the rain in he used the force to pull it back to him before the hole was as big as his hand but the hole didn't reveal the freezing rain that has given many people hypothermia, it revealed a cell, with a rough looking man inside and no visible doors.

* * *

Cye dashed threw the corridors like a man on a mission which was exactly what he was. He skidded under a broken beam and then rose to his feet again with remarkable agility, as his lightsaber crackled and glowed in the dark corridor he continued to sprint until he noticed marks upon the white wall; blood. With rage filtering threw him he sped even faster down the corridor and soon began to see Galens wet boot marks. Yet Galen could have been anywhere so Cye did not waste time in hunting down the Father of the kidnapped child, no he continued down the corridor and soon began to ignore the foot prints all together.


	13. Last Chance

As Galen stared at the rugged man who was as thin as a pencil he gasped involuntarily as he thought the man had died long ago and had been preserved by a vacuum of space yet he soon noticed a vent, then another vent and another and when the man looked at him he was not greeted by orange hair or piecing brown eyes, no he was greeted by blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Come to finnish me off?" The man laughed weakly.  
"No, I haven't seen you before, are you a Sericius?"  
"Yes but I was rejected by the Emperor, who are you? Why are you here?"  
"I am Galen Marek, I'm looking for my son."  
"Starkiller."  
"What th-"

"ARRGH."

The frail man flew at Galen like a stronger man would have if he really wanted Galen dead. Between punches the black haired Sericius would look about and then continue then start all over again.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN MY LIFE FROM ME!"  
"Wh.. at are you on abo-ut" Galen spluttered  
"I was altered to kill you but because the new 7000 range were stronger I was locked in this cell! I was promised my freedom as long as I killed you and Kill you I will."  
"Your a 6000 clone?"  
"5998."

Then 5998 recommenced his violence, he swung at Galen's ribs, he split Galen's lip, he scratched Galen like a savage, until Galen freed his hand and pushed out with the force.

SMASH, 5998 went flying back into his cell hitting the wall and ending up on the cell's floor. Galen however did not stop there no, he held 5998 against the floor and stood above him wielding his reignited lightsaber.

"Your creator is dead, has been for a long time. He will never have any hold on you again"

* * *

The hum of the machines was unbearable as Cye entered the chamber still sodden from head to toe with his orange hair soaked into becoming redder shade. As Cye's piecing brown eyes revealed their glint he saw the boy, dark haired and scared cuffed onto a extractor with red circles under his eyes and torn robes.

"Kento." Cye whispered under his icy breath

Yet Cye could hear someone's thoughts as dark as Vaders close by, so he released the whimpering child and gave him a hug which wetted the boys robes.  
"Kento do you remember your way to the entrance?"  
"Y-y-e-s Cy-e"  
"Good, run if you see ANYONE you do not recognise run but if you have to, use this," Cye demanded as he placed his second lightsaber in Kento's palm and gently pushed his fingers around it "I'm certain your father has trained you well enough to do this."  
"Bu-t I don't want to bb-e alone."  
"You won't be Syen is at the entrance I will signal him and your father."  
"O..ok."

And with that brief conversation Kento ran just as he was instructed clutching Cye's black lightsaber hilt.

"Abductor, I believe you have been waiting for me." Cye addressed Baq.  
"I have been waiting for you, your brother and Starkiller but you will do." Baq stated as he came into the main chamber with another set of footsteps, the clone.

* * *

Syen shuddered as the cold hit him again and again, yet when the green light flashed twice on his communicator he knew that he would soon see Kento Marek but he didn't expect him just a hour after the light flashed. Upon seeing the boy he looked for any hint of Galen or Cye's where abouts with little success, yet he did not question the child, no. He knelt down and hugged Kento tightly in a attempt to comfort him. In the back of Syen's mind he sincerely hoped that this experience would be lost in time. He escorted the shaking boy onto the Rogue Shadow and sealed the ramp, leaving Cye and Galen to kill or free Juno's son.

As time passed Syen got more and more on edge, he never had to experience this before. Not knowing was killing him inside yet he knew that the rest of his team would return, he just didn't know how many pieces they'd be in.

* * *

"It is truly amazing how quickly I created him, isn't it? I think I will call him 7945, that number isn't taken yet is it?"  
"Actually, it is." Cye said in his usual monotone voice.  
"Shame, maybe I will just call him, it."  
"His a boy not a thing."  
"Oh please you and it aren't normal, your clones. You're not born, you're not conceived your just created in a vat, anyone can make you, anyone can destroy you."  
"Well try your luck."  
"I don't have to, Clone, attack him."

The mirror image of a older Kento dashed at Cye faster than most force sensitives could but not as quickly as Cye responded.  
Cye ignited his dark blue blade and clashed with the boy, blow after blow, Baq laughed as though he was watching a funny film. As the clone ducked under a half-hearted slash, Cye whipped the clone around the face with his elbow and yawned.

"His not very effective."  
"Well.. try to defeat me then." Baq shouted as he ripped his cloak off and ignited his red lightsaber

They edged forward and began to circle each other, Cye just waiting for Galen to show up and maim Baq, Baq just waiting for a opportunity to cut Cye's throat.

* * *

As the ship came out of hyperspace the Bernita family jolted further back into their seats before they jolted forward again. Helen sat silently as she shot looks that if they could kill would have at her husband.

Quentin had talked her into coming to the warzone that he had damned several units to die on but Helen wouldn't leave Andre alone so their son came along thinking he was just going to visit his older sister and maybe even get a lollipop as he always got from Cali.  
Yet this wasn't the case, no they weren't just going to see Cali, they were going to either split her from her boyfriend and force her to return to their homeworld and work with her mother in the fabric industry or they would disown her and deny her existence entirely, this was truly Cali's last chance.


	14. Unwelcome Visitors

As the fire slowly died out and the night gave way to day, Cali sighed and slumped off upstairs to the Sericius Quarter where she, Leia and the Sericius' all lived within the house. [When the house was built it was built dynamically, so that if one quarter of the house caught fire or was destroyed the rest would be safe and habitable, this is why each family was given a quarter, the Sericius' naturally have the largest Family Quarter as that is the largest family, then the Rebels have a Quarter, The Imperials have their Quarter and the Marek's have there secluded Quarter in the back of the house. Each Quarter has a study, a private bathroom, a sitting room and three, four or five bedrooms.] As Cali dragged herself past the Imperial Quarter and the upstairs shared toilet, she noticed a greyish black ship descending from atmosphere, at first she thought the ship contained the team of three men that departed on a quest for Kento Marek but she soon realised that this ship... was her family's ship.

"What is Mother doing here?!" Cali whispered

* * *

Cye and Baq tried there might against each other threw out the rest of the rainy night, with the dark blue lightsaber and the red lighsaber locked in a harsh ex Cye decided it was time to end this conflict efficiently and quietly, so Cye withdrew his blade and swung at the boys arms. Cye dealt minimal damage to Baq's right arm but swiped Baq's left clean off, as the boy writhed in agony Cye deactivated his lightsaber and force-pushed the boy across the room lightly.

"You think that just because you injured me that you have won?" Baq laughed

As quickly as he had lost his arm Baq dived back at the man with the glint in his eyes and attempted to slice Cye's head off at the base of his neck and Baq would have succeeded _if _he had compensated for the imbalance that was caused by him loosing his hand so Baq missed by two inched and tumbled headfirst onto the metallic floor; breaking his neck in the process.

Cye sighed deeply when he took the boys lightsaber and closed his eyes, if only Baq had been smarter, if only Vader hadn't gotten hold of him. So Cye made a unusual choice, he picked up the clone - that he had knocked unconscious - with the force and exited the chamber.

* * *

5998 lay on the floor of his cell laughing with insanity as Galen sealed the panel he had melted and walked away toward the familiar sound of a lightsaber. As Galen cautiously turned the corner he noticed orange hair, the thick water-world robes and a dark blue lightsaber; Cye Sericius and then he noticed it a boy that resembled his son; the clone.

Galen exhaled and let a smile creep onto his face until he realised that the boy was far to old to be his son, this boy looked at least twelve, his son was Two.

"I will explain on the way home Galen." Cye commented  
"Where is my son? What happened to Derron's son, who on earth is that boy?"  
"Kento is on the ship and everything else can wait until we get home."

* * *

Syen smiled as Kento drew pictures of Kamino from a set by the window. He then retired to a nearby chair and began to meditate on his day's events. Outside of the ship the rain still howled as lightening screeched and thunder roared yet three knocked on the ships lower ramp made Syen jump from his seat and ignite his lightsaber. He crept slowly towards the ramp and lowered it slowly, as the steam from the ramp cleared Syen deactivated his lightsaber and straightened up.

"Brother, Galen I presume Baq is deceased and that neither of you are harmed? Wait who is that? Is that Baq?!" Syen roared  
"No this boy is not Baq. He is Kento's brother and Galen's son." Cye replied coolly.  
"I have one son not two?" Galen questioned as the boarded the Rogue Shadow  
"Well now you have two." Cye retorted as he shot a glare at Galen.

The three adults, set the clone down in Juno's old quarters and told Kento to goto his bed in Galen's Quarters. With the children out of the way the men took to the bridge and took off, leaving Kamino, Baq's corpse and 5998 behind.

* * *

Leia and Juno began to cook lunch as midday approached, although her friendship with Leia wasn't fully restored yet, they cooked together and chatted about their recent activities. When someone knocked the front door their hopes rose ten-fold yet upon opening the door their hopes diminished completely when they saw a Imperial General, a woman who seemed to be his wife and a small boy who looked about seven.

"We are here to see our Daughter, Cali Bernita. Is she in?" The woman asked softly  
"Quentin Bernita." Juno noted coldly.  
"Eclipse." Quentin said  
"Is Cali here?" Helen asked desperately.  
"I don't think she wants to see you." Leia laughed sinisterly  
"Well we are and always have been her parents, you can't refuse our visit." Helen raised her voice slightly  
"Of course we can! This is a place where runaways live, where families live, where ex rebels and Imperials live, you have no right to demand entry." Juno stated  
"Look we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Helen, this is my husband Quentin and our youngest child Andre. Cali invited us."  
"No she didn't, as you, your husband and son have disowned her and haven't even tried to contact her in six months!" Leia shouted  
"Please I want to see my Daughter." Helen said indifferently.  
"Look I'm sorry but you all have to leave." Juno replied evenly.

"What are you doing here Father?" Cali asked as she sat down on the stair case.  
"We are here to take you home Darling" Helen jumped in.  
"Well that would de difficult as this is my home."  
"No, you belong with us."  
"No Mother I belong with Cye and Kallium."  
"No! You do not belong with him!" Helen screamed.  
"Helen, don't upset her or Cye please!" Quentin begged

"How about we take Andre to Kento's playroom and you all sit in the public study and sort this out?" Kenan a ex-Imperial lieutenant said as he came and sat beside Cali.  
Juno nodded reluctantly and Leia just gave Cali a encouraging look before storming off to the Sericius Quarter. Kenan took Andre to Kento's playroom and then retired to the Imperial Quarter away from his old boss. Juno sat in with the Bernita family as she and Cali had became close ever since the day Quentin disowned Cali.

"Right before you all start accusing, threatening and tearing bits out of each other, let me just make one thing crystal clear; If Cali doesn't want to leave, she will not be leaving, if she wants to then she can but you have no authority here." Juno demanded slightly louder than needed.  
Cali's parents nodded and Cali smiled her approval.

* * *

"Home sweet home Guys, I can smell the fires and blaster residual energy already!" Syen laughed.  
"Oh c'mon and land already!" Galen said threw a smirk.  
"Aye, your the boss." Syen said sarcastically.

As the ship swooped down and began its descent onto the cleared runway in the forest, Cye grunted and his eyes flashed open.


	15. Sky Diving

Cye ran to the ramp and roughly slammed his hand on the control panel. As the ramp came to life Galen and Syen shouted and demanded an explanation yet Cye didn't hear them as He dived from 120 feet. The air was warm from the several fires burning and licking at buildings nearby as Cye fell further and further down he realised that he had no way to stop himself from falling too fast, so he began to devise a plan.

* * *

Slam! "This is not acceptable!" Helen Bernita shouted as her husband slammed his hand off the Desk.  
"It is what Cali wants, which is why I am here." Juno replied  
"She isn't staying here with.. with HIM!" Helen screeched which woke up baby Kallium.  
"Oh look what you've done now Mother!" Cali growled as she left the meeting to tend to her son.

"Cali is too young to be with him, she shouldn't even have a baby! If she was at home..." Helen trailed off.  
"If she was on your home planet she would already be married and working in the fabric industry." Juno retorted.  
"But she's not on Quanak now, she's here." Quentin replied. [Quanak is the Bernita's homeworld]  
"Yes your quite right dear, yet you are the reason she is in this mess." Helen said coldly.  
"Excuse me Juno, could I borrow you for a moment?" Kenan interrupted softly.  
"Of course Ken."

Kenan led Juno into the public living area and activated a holo-Generator.  
"The Rogue Shadow has been spotted about forty-five minutes ago entering atmosphere."  
"Yes, we have been expecting them home for hours Kenan, why is it important?"  
"Juno, it usually takes Galen fifteen minutes to land and well there is this too." Kenan replied as he entered a time index into the device

Kenan programed the Holo-Generator to show heat and speed and then they saw a heat signature falling rapidly from the ship at a speed of well over 300 meters per second, with four heat signatures showing inside the ship.

"You think something happened to them?" Juno asked  
"Well, there was only three of them that left here, they went to get Kento which makes four but with whoever fell from the ship there was five crew on the ship."  
"Maybe they took Baq prisoner?"  
"Do you know anything of Jedi or Sith behaviour since Order Sixty-six?"  
"No.."  
"Well they do not take prisoners anymore, as a Jedi is a threat to a Sith and vice versa, which means that either they found another Sericius on that blasted planet or they have been taken hostage OR the ship has been high jacked." Kenan explained  
"I see. Well I better be going back to the meeting I heard Cali coming down the stairs a few moments ago."  
"Ok.. erm Juno?"  
"Kenan?"  
"Just please don't go back to the way you were when Luke was alive."  
"I won't" Juno stated bluntly.

* * *

Cye pushed out with the force as the ground started to seem so much more real to him, at the last second he jolted backward and hovered just above the ground for a moment before he fell flat on his front. Although the fall had drained him of most of his energy he push on toward his home to his lover and child.

His comm-link flashed green several times yet he ignored it and continued to run toward his home. His comm-link flashed Blue and then a pre-recorded message buzzed onto his wrist. A blue version of Cali stared at him as though he was actually seeing her and not a recording.

"Cye, my Parents and brother are here, stay away, Mother will kill you if you turn up out of the blue." The recording said before cutting off abruptly.

With a shake of his head Cye refused Cali's request and continued on. When the house was in sight he tapped the flashing green button and slowly to a jog.

"CYE! What are you doi-" Galen started  
"The Bernita's are here, at the house, I heard Quentin's thoughts, I heard Helen's thoughts, get down here, Sericius out." Cye demanded and shut the link again.

When he saw the vague shadows of people standing in the front room as he unbolted the door from quite a distance, he dashed inside and slammed the door shut with such force that the whole house jumped to attention, Juno, Cali and Leia raced to the hall way blasters pointed, a unit of rebels and a Unit of Imperials dived to the staircases, Kenan was the first on the scene and lowed his blaster almost immediately.

"It's just Sericius!" Kenan shouted to the others, everyone let out the breaths they held in their chests and slumped back to whatever they had been doing beforehand.  
"Cye!" Cali shouted as she hugged him when she had done hugging him her hand flashed from one side of Cye's face but didn't connect as before she had even got close to slapping him he had grabbed her wrist.  
"No need to hit me."  
"Hmm, Kallium's upstairs go see to him."  
"No. I am here to speak with your Father Cali."  
"Cye, Leave it, please." Cali begged.  
"No, go to our Quarter and wait for me there."  
"Bu-"  
"Go." Cye said emotionlessly.

Cali grunted and slopped off upto the Sericius Quarter.

"Leia, or Juno could you prepare a room for a new teenager please."  
"Which Quarter Cye?" Leia asked.  
"Marek."  
"Wait, did you just say Marek as in the Marek Quarter?" Juno asked  
"Yes I did, he is.. a relation to you and Galen, I will explain tonight at dinner."  
"Seen as its your Quarter, Juno do you want to do it?"  
"Of course, would you give me a hand?"  
"Yeah."

Juno and Leia disappeared off up the stair case closest to the door and were soon out of ear shot, perfect for Cye or more specifically, what Cye was about to say and do.


	16. Severe

"You have no business here General." Cye spat icily.  
"Sir, I am visiting my Daughter." General Bernita reported after a breif salute  
"The Daughter you disowned?"  
"It was not like that Sir."  
"Get out of my home."  
"I Refuse Sir."  
"You would refuse a direct order from the Emperor?"  
"In this case I am more afraid of what my wife would do if I obeyed."  
"I can solve such issues."  
"No, Helen is fine. There really is no problem M'lord."  
"Then Get out."  
"Sir!"  
"That's a _Direct Order_ General."  
"Then I resign."  
"You do know that IF you resign I will kill you as you know too much to be a civilian."  
"I cannot leave sir, you are giving me no choices"  
"That is the whole point, Get out."

"Excuse me, Cye is it?" Helen asked.  
"Emperor Sericius, but Cye will do."  
"Great, right well if you hadn't ran off with our only daughter and scared us by getting her pregnant with you heir or whatever you call it, we wouldn't be here so take your lightsaber and force and shove it up your arse." Helen spat with disrespect.

Angered, Cye ignited his lightsaber with a hiss it sprang to life and Cye force-pushed Helen Bernita into the mantle-piece and held his lightsaber over her throat.

"Not so rude now are you, Helen." Cye retorted in fury.

* * *

"Who is this new Marek then Juno? Surely Galen must have told you about his family?" Leia asked nosily.  
"I have no clue, Galen doesn't know much about his family, except when he gets visions and he hasn't had any of those in months." Juno replied.  
"Do you think Galen... Has another Child?"  
"I haven't a clue but I do not think so, he has only been with me... and you."  
"Oh..."  
"It's forgotten Leia don't worry, how about we go and sunbathe by the lake?"  
"No, I think I'd better go wake Padme up."  
"Leia, I didn't meant to mention it!"  
"I have no right to be upset Juno, don't worry."  
"Where is Galen?"  
"I have no clue."

As if Galen's ears had started to burn he strode in with Kento, the clone and Syen in tow.

"That must be them!" Leia screamed with excitement  
"Tell Galen to come up please? And make sure he brings my baby with him."  
"Of course." Leia shouted back, as she started out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Upon hearing the commotion of Galen's return Cye had to decide; Kill Helen or Let her live, being a serial killer Cye had a urge to just kill her and take the consequences but thought better of it because of his... _son_.

Cye slammed the study door shut and leapt from Helen Bernita as though she had become infected with the mutant DNA the Geonosian's had started to use in their attempt to regain power in the Galaxy to make Cye notice them.

"Can't do it eh?" Helen mocked.  
"Your Cali's mother. If you was anyone else, I wouldn't hesitate."  
"Bullshit, you couldn't be intimidating or ruthless if you tried."

With a flash of dark blue light, a loud hiss and a painstaking scream, Helen Bernita's hand lay severed on the new carpet.

"Did you really have to bleed on the new carpet?" Cye mocked.  
Helen remained silent from here on in.

"YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY WIFE!" Quentin shouted  
"She should not have mocked me, I am The Ruler of this Galaxy and every System in it!"  
"I don't care who you are! She is my wife! Cali is my only daughter and will be returning home with us, Today."

Cye growled and grasped Cali's parents with the force and walked to the front door and ripped it open with his free hand and tossed them out into the gutter.

"Stay away. Next time I will not be so kind." Cye barked.  
"I will be back for my daughter, Count on it." Quentin roared.

"Neither of you will have me if the pair of you don't back off." Cali answered them solemnly  
"Cali, get your things we are going home."  
"Father, I told you I was pregnant on a holocall, yet I had to tell you again in person, you do not listen!" Cali replied  
"Holocall? What HoloCall?" Quentin answered as Helen began to go red in the face.  
"A week maybe two into me living here."

Quentin connected the dots and looked at his flushed wife who sat nervously on the curb. Helen had known all along about Cali's baby and Cali running away with the Emperor.. Yet she pretended she didn't. She used Quentin to investigate the lack of calls home... How sly, Quentin thought to himself.

* * *

Galen sped up the stairs and greeted his wife with the clone in his arms and Kento trailing slightly behind him. Upon seeing the almost identical clone in Galens arms Juno's eyes threatened to reduce her to a slump on the floor with tears pouring from her eyes.

"What has he done to my baby!" Juno cries out.  
"Nothing, he is behind me babe." Galen replied coolly  
"Then who is that?" Juno asks after composing herself.  
"Our new son, A clone."


	17. Caleb

"That Bastard Cloned my baby!" Juno screamed at her husband.  
"Yes, then aged the clone. I couldn't ge-"  
"Pack your things and leave." Juno demanded softly.  
"Juno?"  
"You failed to protect my son. You were too rapped up in the war to care."  
"I ran from the compound here as soon as I found out!"  
"IT WAS TOO LATE THEN!"  
"JUNO! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! BAQ WAS YOUR SON AS WELL AS DERRON'S! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" Galen snapped.

The door slammed and Galen's banging footsteps faded and were then followed by the front door being smacked off it's hinges.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT TO HELL!" Juno shouted as she kicked the cupboard.  
Kento had slumped off during the argument yet the Clone didn't have the sense or understanding to.

"I-m So-rr-y." The Clone said to Juno.  
"It's not your fault."  
"I-m a Bas-t-ar-d Cl-o-ne?"  
"No no, yo-ur my s-on, do you have a name?" Juno spluttered now calm.  
"N-ame?"  
"Like me? Mine is Juno but being your mother, you'd call me mom."  
"M-om."  
"Yeah there you go so what is your name."  
"Cl-o-ne."  
"Clone? No, I think we will need to find something better than Clone."  
"L-ik-e wh-at?"  
"How about... Caleb?"  
"Ca-leb."  
"Do you like it?"

The clone nodded his head

"Good, then your name is Caleb!" Juno said as she realised that Galen couldn't of done anything.  
"Cale-b"  
"Your speech isn't very good is it?"  
"Cl-o-ni-ng pro-cess, Cau-ses sho-rt ter-m def-ect."  
"Oh I see, well how about we work on that as I find you some clothing that isn't white or ugly and we get your age and everything up to scratch?"  
"Ok-ay."  
"Brilliant!"

* * *

Galen slammed and stomped into the command centre before noticing the huge list of deployed units on the wall. He analysed it carefully and noticed that he was on it and due for deployment in three days. He sighed as he read threw and noticed the crosses beside the names of the dead. It would have been easier to just read the names of the living as more were dead than alive on the list, whole unit's had been crossed with just a single cross. On the right hand side beneath his unit of forty, was three units of fifty each crossed with one X.

His anger built again and soon he realised that anything that wasn't bolted down was now surrounding him as if a bubble of the force had attracted it all. He slowly eased the objects into their places and decided to enlist further help for the war from his home; Syen, Cali, Juno, Leia, ex rebels ex imperials, anyone who'd join him in risking his life for his world.

* * *

Cye growled as Quentin got up and walked away from his wife, his son, his daughter and Grandson.  
"Ca-li," Helen Stammered.  
"Don't bother." Cali spat viciously.

Andre ran outside and tightly grasped his sister's leg in a almost suffocating hug, he didn't understand why he hadn't seen Cali in a long time or why their parent's argued with Cali. Andre was very close to his sister until she enlisted at the Imperial academy as their elder brother had done.

"Cali do not make your brothers mistakes!"  
"Don't even dare to bring Kyle up!"  
"Kyle married young!"  
"I'm NOT even married mother!" Cali spat  
"What?"  
"I didn't marry Cye."  
"You will never be accepted on our homeworld again!"  
"Mother, I am not coming back, this" -Cali pointed to the Hostel like place- "Is my home and I share it with Cye."  
"No, this will not happen!"  
"Were you married to Father when Kyle was born?"  
"That is not the same!"  
"Yes it is! I am not married to Cye by choice, we don't want to be married we are happy enough as we are."  
"Kyle was a accident."  
"So? Kallium is. The difference is that my baby is a welcome accident, Kyle wasn't and you made sure he knew it!"  
"I loved Kyle! Like every mother loves her child!"  
"You pushed him away! You kicked him out! You made his life HELL! No wonder he ended it!"  
"Don't you pin the blame on me! Your not to old for a slap!"

Swish, hiss zzzz. Cye's lightsaber ignited and swished in a neat semi circle.  
Helen's lifeless form sprang into twenty pieces and then collapsed only a inch away from her now motherless children.

"Mommy!" Andre cried as Helen fell.  
"Shh, its ok Andy." Cali cooed as she shot a horrified look at Cye.

Everyone looked on in disbelief as they knew that this spelt the end for Cali and Cye.

* * *

Galen pushed threw the layers of people that crowded the base, at one point he felt like screaming 'Get out of the way or I'm going to decapitate you all.' yet knew that his alliance wouldn't take too kindly to such a statement so he decided on a alternative;  
"Everyone Unit formation Drills!" Galen shouted at the men.  
"Yes Sir." A chorus replied.  
As everyone began their drill Galen strolled off the base and back toward his home.

His usual walk was quite busy, compared to most days the town was thriving again, yet he soon noticed that the Rebel Clones had taken even more of the city and that people were rushing to safety not to inspect what was left of the high street. Imperial's and Rebel Clones flooded the main centre of town so Galen avoided it even though it was against his duties, he should have reported it to another General but didn't think it'd go unnoticed.

Galen rushed up to the house and around to the back of his family's Quarter, as he didn't want to be lectured by anyone he just wanted to rest. He force-pulled his study's window open; he always left the latch off. He made sure no one was looking and jumped up and threw the window. He had to be careful about using the force as the civilians were demanding that force sensitive's should be arrested for creating the clone army to begin with.

Galen laid back and rested his head against the wall, he retrieved his lightsaber from inside his rebel uniform and placed it quietly onto the desk, that's when he heard it. His Clone-son, speaking.

"Mom, can I have some water please?" He sounded so much like the voice in Galen's visions or hallucinations that Galen Gasped and his jaw dropped as someone opened the door.


	18. Hope Gained, Hope lost

Juno opens the door on Galen, he gasps but relaxes when he sees her, he flicks sweat from his brow and enters the hall.  
"Oh Galen! I thought you were Syen or Cye, I was about to yell, come and meet Caleb."  
"Caleb?"  
"Our son."  
"Son... Oh Caleb."

* * *

Cye bounds down the stairs with his possessions. He cannot stand to stay any longer its only been a short time since Cali left him and took their son with her but it feels longer. Cye walks down to the deserted kitchen as dawn breaks, it has been several hours since he was sure everyone was asleep yet he couldn't tear himself away. This place, to Cye has taken the edge off of the memories that he was born with. The memories he has from Mustafar but now he must leave. His heart grows ever colder as he makes further preparations. He finally reaches the door, he knows better than to hestitate but does so anyway. The smoke is thick in the sky as he finally exits his life to start a fresh. 'This is the way it was meant to be, I was always supposed to be detached from... my emotional attachments." Cye thought as he hauled his rucksack over his left shoulder. The air mocked him as he walked to his ship, yet he did not look back. He _couldn't._

* * *

Leia sits in her's and Syens bed watching the rise and fall of his muscular chest, she knows that she loves him. She does know this, Doesn't she? Well if she truly loves Syen why does Han play on her mind so much? Why can't she let him go. She sighs as Syen turns over. Han has always been on her mind since day one of this relationship, no wait since day one of knowing him but he faded away from her, he left her with their baby alone and then Syen came along and made her pain dim a bit but she can't let him think that she's using him because shes not. She does love him. But she loves Han too. Maybe even more than she does Syen.

* * *

Cali wondered about on the dead capitol world looking for some sort of purpose, yet she couldn't find any. She decided she would squat in the Ruined Temple of the Jedi knights, no one would be there so she could tend Kallium easily without anyone noticing the Emperors child. She drew her cloak's hood up over her head, as she entered the temple she noted the lack of skeletons clad in jedi robes but she soon realised that the murdered Jedi were most likely removed or burnt to ashes in fire.

_Kallium is growing too quickly. Would Cye know why? What to do? _Cali thought as she removed her cloak and laid it down beside a cracked pillar, then she took the sleeping bundle that she had been struggling to hold and laid it inside the cloak to protect her child from the dust which had engulfed the edges of the cloak as soon as she had laid it down.

"Expecting you, we have been." A little green man stated.  
Cali's jaw dropped and she soon found herself retrieving her son and making to run.  
"Need to leave, You do not. Jedi We are."  
"I r-un fro-m yo-ur kin-d." Cali stammered  
"No you run from the one known as Cye. You run not out of fear for yourself but for the boy." Shaak Ti countered  
"Your all force sensitive!"  
"That, we are." Yoda answered.  
"Then the danger is just as much."  
"No. We do not wish to kill your son, Cali. We wish to bring peace." Shaak Ti answered  
"So you know his future?! You know Kalliums fate? You know what and who he is."  
"Yes."  
"You _know _my name. I _didn't _give you it."  
"Holds many answers, the force does."

Cali gruffly turned and inspected the floor as if it had been her aim all along.

"Why isn't there any blood? Any skeletons. Any tattered Fabric?"  
"The Jedi here, became one with the force. They did not bleed as one of our own killed them by lightsaber."  
"A Jedi killing Jedi? Sure. And I am the saviour of the world."  
"Darth Vader, A jedi, He was. Anakin Skywalker, he was."  
"The Hero with No Fear."Cali murmured.  
"Yes, he betrayed us."

Kallium stirred and began to cry. Cali rocked him as she thought of what to do next.

"He is... Growing too fast, he can almost walk." Cali stated coldly.  
"His Father, A clone he is."  
"What does that have to do with Kallium?"  
"Growth manipulation, his Father had."  
"Yes."  
"It may be affecting the boy." Shaak Ti inputted.  
"Clone's can't have children Master." Maris stated.  
"This clone, different he is."  
"Cye, was modified while he was sentient." Cali said as tear welled in her eyes.  
"Master Yoda, We do not know anything about such a cruel deed, the Clone army was not force sensitive or made to kill just one person."  
"Take him, to the council chambers, we must."

* * *

"Tell the Gungan commander to set up an attack position to the east, we will send Hornath's unit of forty men to meet them there. Two hundred Clicks should be enough." Galen ordered.  
"Of course General but you do know that the Rebel Clones have a base just seventy Five clicks from there?" Kenan answered.  
"Yes Lieutenant I am aware."  
"Oh Ok. Thanks Galen."  
"What for?"  
"For helping me enlist to help Naboo."  
"Your most welcome."

Kenan nodded his thanks once more and left to inform Hornath of his assignment.

The base had a cold feel to it, the wall's were all grey, the floors were all dark grey, the outside of the base was almost all pure concrete but in the furthest corner to the south wall was a field of grass. Galen turned to inspect his surroundings but found himself all but alone with the chilling breeze that had descended like fog, when all the breeze was, was the rubble-filled air.


	19. The Enemies Of The Empire

"Send twelve more units to Naboo! I want them set up in groups of three units. Three east, three west, three south and three north. One hundred and twenty five clicks from the Civilainist Army then I want another twelve in the same formation but with the Rebel clones!" Cye demanded.  
"Sir if we do that we will become vulnerable! The Death Star must have the personnel that you want to deploy! Otherwise the station will be unusable or destroyed!"  
"If you will not comply I will find someone who will. I have another Twenty-four to replace them and twenty four units being made as we speak!" Cye shouted.  
"That is impossible! Jango Fett is dead! Windu killed him!"  
"If you do not get the units I want geared up and in ships in the next hour it will cost you!"  
"Yes Sir."

The General left with a grimace to rally the units in the time allotted.

* * *

"General Marek."  
"Admiral Deun." Galen replied with a salute.  
"No need for that Galen, the board want you to return to compound B, where Admiral's Kir and Bdeo will greet you."  
"Am I in trouble Viu?" Galen asked the Aryan Admiral.  
"You'll find out at CB."  
"Yes Sir."

Viu Deun looked on as his thin lips contorted into what might have been a smile, yet with Deun no one could really tell how he was feeling. Deun had joined the Civilian-Gungan Army after he was no longer needed to protect the Queen. He became the third elected Admiral due to the fact that before he joined the Queens guard he was a Disgraced Admiral but an Admiral no less.

* * *

"Cali," Shaak Ti greeted.  
"How is he?"  
"Kallium is fine, he has stopped growing but he does look considerably different."  
"It's only been a month! How different can he be?"  
"Look Cali, we stopped you from seeing him as he was changing and he might of became violent."  
"I know! Let me see my _baby!_"  
"His not a baby any more Cali."  
"Master Ti." Greeted a young child in what seemed to be jedi robes.  
"YOU! YOU MADE HIM INTO ONE OF YOU?!"  
"No, he is just wearing some old clothing but he will out grow those robes in the next few days."  
"Mommy!"  
"Kallium!" Cali smiled with delight.

* * *

"Ah General. Please sit down." Admiral Kir greeted.  
"I prefer to stand Sir."  
"Very well, we shall cut to the chase. Your being promoted."  
"Demoted?"  
"Promoted to Admiral."  
"Admiral? Sir, I am honoured but I do not qualify."  
"You do actually." Admiral Bdeo imputed.  
"Then I accept this rank."  
"Good.

* * *

Several ships began to land on the surface of Naboo. they bore the crest of the Empire and each one held around fifty-five men. They were clad in white armour and sent down to a warzone for one purpose; To let the Galaxy know that the Emperor means business. Even if it meant his brother and the others staying in the Marek's house were killed, he needed a grip, he found the grip: Naboo.  
Imperial soldiers flooded the streets of Naboo but soon they seemed to vanish as they were sent out of sight so that no-one could warn the enemies of the Empire.

* * *

Blasters marked the death of yet another Civilianist Soldier, cannons rung out the death of Civilianist Compound B and hope began to fade as the dead and dying were carted to compound E, far beneath the oceans: The gungan city, some men who refused the oxygen masks were forced to go to Compound D and hope for the best others were forced to go to Compound E but Galen Marek he stayed in the thick of the fighting. He stayed on the front line. Until a bomb exploded and threw shrapnel into his arms.

* * *

Juno sat alone after waking up at midday, she hadn't over-slept. Infact she had under-slept as she and Galen had become passionate last night. She yawned as she gathered up their clothing and then changed into her daywear. Someone knocked on the Quarter's door.  
"Just a second!" She shouted  
"Ok." Syen's soft and soothing voice replied.  
"Come on in!"  
"Hey Juno, I was just wondering if you wanted brunch as Leia calls it. I thought we could cook it here instead of going out though, the wars worsened and even Leia agrees that no one should leave the house unless it is essential."  
"Yeah I'd love to but why are you offering?"  
"Oh well I thought maybe we could talk a bit about Cye."  
"Your brother?"  
"Yes."  
"But you have his memory?"  
"Of before I was... born yes but nothing since then, I want to pick my side and I want to be fully informed, I know a lot about Galen but Cye keeps to himself and I fear that the war may be decided with one of their deaths, I want to prevent that by choosing the side which is well to but it simply; right and then help end the war without loosing my brother or a man who saved my life and my son's life."  
"Well... I know which side you want to pick but I also know that you know it's the wrong side. Galen and Cye won't fight as Galen told me that the true enemy is the rebel clones."  
"But Juno the Empire or my brother is killing both the Civilian army and the Rebel Clone Army."


	20. Deception

Juno sat opposite Syen as he munched on a rasher of bacon. Her fork danced around her plate of bacon, eggs and wild mushrooms but it didn't bring anything to her mouth.

"Syen, I know you don't like it but Cye is wrong. Galen just wants to protect his home. His family and yours."  
"Cye is part of my family. How can I betray him like this? How can I stand against him like this Juno?!"  
"Well, when Galen began the Army, we spoke about it all. Do not be bullied into submission Syen, Cye is using your loyalty as his brother to keep you from doing what is right. I maybe wrong but I'm pretty sure what is right and what is wrong Syen."  
"Hm. I can't hide from the War forever, one day, one day soon it will come knocking on our doorstep."  
"Yes. Syen, do you have a lightsaber still?"  
"Yes, I created it on Kamino when... I was alone."  
"Before Kayl?"  
"Yes."  
"Then lets get you outfitted, No scrap that lets get US outfitted."  
"Wait, Hold up your joining up?"  
"Yes. I am Syen"  
"Juno, Galen will never allow that."  
"He doesn't get to make that choice for me Syen."

* * *

Leia had defied Syen and taken Kayl, Kento and herself off to the Death Star, she felt as if she was closer to Han's murderer when near the icy ball of dictatorship. She had blacked the windows in the back of the Rogue Shadow and left the boys to play back there. She would be back before anyone knew the difference. Surely.  
She docked in the Hangar bay and told the children it was nap time, the boys filed into bed easily and then Leia attempted to seal the door but soon realised that she couldn't as there was no locking mechanism, whatever had taken the lock out must have been hot, as the remains of it were melted.

"Change of plan boy's, You two go and sleep in Galen's Quarters, as The door won't seal."  
"Daddy! Oooh were is he?" Kento shouted as he bounced up and down.  
"His Quarters not him sorry Kenny."  
"Oh."

The boys were soon settled in Galen's single bed and once Leia was sure that the boys were asleep she sent the ship to hide behind a moon and began her journey to find her lovers murderer.

* * *

"AHH!" Galen screamed as they moved him onto a stretcher.  
"Calm down Admiral, you will be as good as new soon." A cocky lieutenant said.  
a TC-16 medical droid greeted Galen as he was taken inside Compound D Galen nodded his head to the men that saluted him or his very few superiors. Many soldier's followed the wounded hero as he was taken into surgery, most of them were turned away but a few managed to stay in the theatre.  
"He will not be able to use this arm for a few days, the shrapnel went in quite far, I could dig out the tiny amount left and he would be able to use it in a few hours but it'd be risking severe muscle damage."  
"DO IT!" Galen shouted at the surgeon.  
"Admiral with all due respect I do not think that it's wise to do so."  
"I SAID DO IT! I NEED TO BE ON THE FIELD!"  
"Admiral you've taken so much damage that I doubt you'll be able to use your lightsword."  
"ITS A LIGHT SABER!" Galen yelled again.

"A JEDI?" The crowd erupted in jeer's and cheer's as most of those who had seen Galen fighting either thought the same as the surgeon or already knew that Galen was force sensitive.

The crowd was silenced as Galen sat up for the tiny amount of shrapnel to be removed.

* * *

Cye sat in his throne room as he waited for General Uptaha to report on the Naboo crisis. He inspected his usual robes of black with a Darth Maul and Anakin Skywalker type of design to them, his collar was squared like Maul's but he had the under shirt like Anakin. He ran his hand threw his orange hair and then decided that Uptaha must either be dead or soon will be.

"M'lord! I apologise for my lateness, security is tighter than when I first went down to the planet."  
"Report."  
"We have managed to bomb several of the Civilian's compounds and if you would allow me to show you this hologram you may be surprised."  
"Go ahead."

The hologram was of a shrapnel bomb exploding and a man with a lightsaber being injured by it.

"Galen Marek."  
"Yes M'lord."  
"Good." Cye began to choke the young general with the force. "But you have displeased me for the last time."

CRACK, Uptaha lay dead on the throne room's floor.

"Saranle!" Cye shouted.  
"Yes M'lord?"  
"Clean this filth of my floor."  
"Should I arrange for his body to be collected?"  
"No, Burn it."  
"Of course, M'lord."  
"Oh and Saranle? Tell commander Zanqu to deploy KM Squad."  
"Right away Sir."

Cye stood and turned to the window.  
"Where are you Cali."

* * *

"Name?" A man on the desk asked  
"Juno Eclipse."  
"Here's your uniform."  
"Thank you."  
"Name?"  
"Syen Sericius."  
"Here's you Uniform. Both of you proceed to level 3 for your rank and ID cards."  
"Of course, Sargent." Juno replied as Syen nodded his head.

* * *

"Welcome Leia, what brings you to my station?"  
"Han does."  
"Han? Why Han?"  
"He was murdered by someone here."  
"Not by someone here by Syen."  
"Syen was on Kamino back then."  
"Han wasn't dead back then."  
"Explain Cye!"  
"Han went on a break and when Syen heard that he had abandoned you, he killed him."  
"Syen has never left my side since he arrived."  
"Kamino when we went to get Kento back, I saw Syen do it."  
"I'll ask Galen."  
"He didn't see Leia."


	21. A Game of Hide And Seek

"Your lying! Syen wouldn't. He couldn't."  
"He forced his lightsaber threw Han's back into his spine."  
"Why didn't you tell me before? We used to be close."  
"You pushed me away Leia. I didn't know whether to tell you or not."  
"What colour were Han's eyes?"  
"Brown."  
"You shouldn't know that."  
"I was standing in front of Han."  
"Then how do you know that Syen's Lightsaber went threw Han's spine?"  
"Oh."

* * *

Juno and Syen were separated on level 3 as Syen was automatically given the rank of General because of his knowledge of the force and his lightsaber. Juno however was given the rank of Captain as she was a Imperial.

"Sign here Miss Eclipse."  
"It's Mrs."  
"Oh. Who's the lucky man."  
"Galen Marek, he is a soldier here also."  
"Your _his _Juno? No way." The woman behind the desk.  
"Yeah."  
"Your husband was injured Mrs Eclipse."  
"What!?" Juno half shouted.  
"He was taken to a medical on Corascant."  
Juno quickly signed the paper work and then ran for home to get to the Rogue Shadow. She ducked and dived from the occasional blaster blot and even fired a few, two of which found headshots.

* * *

"You killed Han!" Leia shouted  
"Syen killed Han. Not you Cye." Cye said as he tried to mind-trick Leia  
"What? Are you crazy?" Leia said as she noticed what he was trying to do. "Mind-tricks only work on the weak minded!"

Leia drew her blaster from its Hollister and aimed for Cye's head.

* * *

"Juno to Syen. Juno to Syen, Syen do you copy?" Juno said into her commlink  
"Syen here, what's wrong? Why did you leave so.. abruptly."  
"Where is the Rogue Shadow?!"  
"I don't know why!"  
"Galen was hurt on the field, did Leia take it?!"  
"No, she took the kids on a freighter to Corascant."  
"What freighter? There are no freighters that come to Naboo anymore!"  
"Oh my."  
"WHAT IS IT SYEN!"  
"She must have gone after Han's murderer."  
"WITH MY SON? IN MY SHIP?"  
"We talked about her obsession the other day. She promised..."  
"Syen, talk to I think his name is Admiral Bdeo, arrange a ship that can hold two or more passengers, I'll meet you at the air strip in twenty minutes."  
"Ok. Wait Kayl!"  
"He will be fine Syen but Leia won't be when I get my hands on her."

* * *

"Leia put the blaster down."  
"Your a Murderer! I loved you like a brother and you! You killed Han! You killed the love of my life."  
"You have Padme."  
"So Padme was you? What did you do?"  
"I realised that I could use Hans Dna to help you have a child."  
"Out of Guilt!"  
"No! I do not feel guilt. I am not capable of guilt."  
"Then WHY!" Leia shouted as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Galen stretched his arm back and forth a few times as he walked down the hall. Many of his so-called friends shot foul looks at him but he didn't bother to acknowledge their shallowness because after all he didn't choose to be force sensitive. He didn't choose to be trained. He didn't choose to be seen as a Jedi because after all he wasn't a Jedi or a sith he was just a lightsaber wielder.

* * *

"Syen to Juno, Syen to Ju-" Syen announced into his comm-link  
"Juno to Syen Yes?" Juno interrupted.  
"Galen is fine, he is one his way back, but apparently he will have a scar or two."  
"What caused his injury?"  
"A shrapnel bomb."  
"I see. Well that doesn't help us! Our boys are out there!""  
"I know Juno, Wait does the Rogue Shadow have a tracking devise?"  
"Vader was the only one who knew how to track it.""  
"Then Cye might know!"

* * *

_Hiss, boing hiss._

"That was foolish Leia" Cye commented as the blaster bolt hit the ceiling.  
"No! It wasn't."  
"It was because now you will share his fate."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Syen to Cye, come in Cye." Syen's voice crackled threw the comm  
"What!"  
"Can you track the Rogue Shadow? Leia's disappeared on it."  
"Syen I'm here!" Leia screeched.  
"We're coming to get you and the kids, thanks Cye."  
"Your welcome." Cye said threw gritted teeth.  
"Syen out."

* * *

Galen landed evenly on the grass behind the house, he cut the engines and opened the cockpit. He inspected the A wing fighter that he had been given to fly home in.  
"Marek to Bdeo."  
"Bdeo here."  
"I've landed, where should I set the autopilot to?"  
"Don't set it at all, keep the ship."  
"Admiral I have a ship."  
"Yes but your ship is used by several people, that ship is just for your use, your wife is being issued with one too."  
"Juno?"  
"Yeah, she joined up this morning."  
"WHAT?"  
"Oh. Didn't you know.."  
"No I didn't. Where is she?"  
"She took a modified freighter to find someone called Leia."  
"I see."  
"Are you ok Galen."  
"I'm fine Bdeo."

* * *

"I could kill you."  
"But you won't Cye."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Your brother and Juno are on their way here as we speak, you couldn't kill me and get away with it."  
"Fine, I will make you a deal. You keep your mouth shut about Han and I will not kill you."  
"And if I tell Syen? Juno? Or Galen?"  
"Then you will die."  
"Fine deal."  
"Good, now come on I want to see my nephew."

* * *

Kento stirred as Kayl jumped out of bed. Kento's usually neat and tidy hair was a mess when he sat up.  
"Where is Leia Kayl?"  
"I don't know where mom is."  
"Come on we will open the door and look in the cockpit for her."  
"Okay!"

Kento slid off the bed and went to the door panel. He pressed the correct sequence of buttons and the door didn't unlock.

"Kento, why isn't the door opening?"  
"I don't know. I think your mom sealed it."  
"Why would mom do that though?"  
"To keep us in. Kayl open that blackout blind."  
"Okay."

Kayl ran to the blind and opened it.

"Kento! Were in orbit of a moon but there seems to be something attached to the aft."  
"Uh Oh."


	22. The Dead Jedi

"I sent the ship to orbit the third moon in this system." Leia stated to Cye.  
"The third moon? Are you crazy?" Cye asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"That moon is infested by parasites, they feed off the engines of a ship"  
"How long until the ship is gone?"  
"Four hours from the initial drain."  
"I've been here three."  
"We have an hour, come on we can use my ship."  
"I'll just call the Rogue Shadow back."  
"No, they will infest the entire Station."  
"YOU'D SACRIFICE THE KIDS LIVES FOR YOUR TROPHY?!"  
"There are more people here than on that ship."  
"People who are being deployed onto our home world BY YOU!"  
"I have not got a choice."  
"Even if you had you wouldn't stop!"  
"Maybe. Maybe I would."

* * *

Galen took off in his A wing, to try and find his wife and the children but he didn't know where to look. Until it hit him, that day, the day Cye killed Han, Leia would be looking for Cye but not know that it was Cye who killed Han.  
"The force. Leia is tapping into it." Galen realised.  
He pulled his legs up to fold them in the small cockpit. 'Maybe meditation will help.' Galen thought as he closed his eyes.

VAM. His ship leaped into hyperspace, the stars flashed by so quickly that Galen couldn't see where he was or determine where he was going to end up so he sat and watched.

Soon enough the answer revealed itself to him: The Death Star but he wasn't the only visitor, no his wife was there already, he saw her ship entering the Hangar as he manoeuvred his ship to follow her course.

* * *

"Much inside, you keep." Yoda said as he and Cali watched Shaak Ti train Kallium in the art of Lightsaber combat.  
"It's hard not to, Master Jedi."  
"Alone, you are not."  
"I know. Is Kallium to be a Jedi."  
"Too early to tell, it is."  
"I understand."

"But if I had to guess I'd say most certainly." Maris told Cali.  
"Ah Maris, I didn't hear you come in." Shaak Ti said.  
"Master." Maris bowed.  
"You have learnt what is needed for knight hood Maris Brood."  
"Master, with all due respect I believe I could learn more."  
"No, you have been a perfect student, even in our years of isolation on Felucia."

"Is she a Jedi Knight now Master Jedi?" Cali asked.  
"Yes and No, she still has a long way to go. We still have a Master to find, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Shaak Ti inputted.  
"His dead? Vader killed him."  
"We thought that also until Master Ti sensed him on Kalak."  
"What was your master doing there Maris?"  
"Searching for imprisioned Jedi."  
"But Luke Skywalker saw Obi-Wan Die?!"  
"Thought this, Luke did, Wrong he was." Yoda said.  
"But Vader's lightsaber decapitated him."  
"No, Vader cut Kenobi's arm, and Kenobi escaped in the Cargo Bay of the Millennium Falcon."

* * *

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Galen yelled in Cye's face as he choked him threw the force.  
"Th-ird M-oon."  
"SHIT!" Galen shouted as he dropped Cye.  
"Gal." Juno said.  
"Don't. You left him to go and join the Army."  
"He was already gone! Leia was supposed to be taking them out not going on a murder hunt!"  
"How long does it take for the Geonfactiod's to sense a ship."  
"Fifteen minutes." Cye said.  
"Stay here."  
"Galen you can't be serious!" Syen said worriedly.  
"I am Serious.  
"They could attach sooner." Cye said carefree.  
"Juno, you stay with Leia and Cye. Syen we will take the freighter."  
"Fine."

* * *

"There's Forty of them now Kenny!"  
"Just hold on, I'm sure Leia will be here."  
"They're eating the outer wing!"  
"I'm scared Kay"  
"Me too Kenny."

* * *

The freighter crawled toward the trio of moons as it's pilots tried to hurry the ship up.  
"Grab the gear! We need this to be quick!"  
"Galen, the Rogue Shadow hasn't got a docking port."  
"We are not going to dock. We are going over there."  
"But the Geonfactiods!"  
"They feed on engines. We are going to cut our engines and then use that gear to get across to the Rogue Shadow, I'll hit the door controls then you will detach you pack and connect it to mine. Then we're going to enter the ship and set the packs to drive into the engines of this ship which will in theory draw the Factiod's off and onto the Freighter as the pack's will reignite the engine core which will set the engines alight, no Geonfactiod will be able to resist."  
"Good Idea how will we get back?"  
"In the Rogue Shadow."  
"Look at the right wing its got several holes in it!"  
"That's fine, it'll just burn a bit in atmosphere."  
"Then take it to the Death Star for repairs."  
"Good idea get it on now!"

They changed into air tight flight suits, the shirt of which was green which held airpacks on the men's chest, the trousers of the flight suits held air tubes which connected into the pack on the front, on the back were tiny engines, to propel someone in space. On their heads they wore a helmet of a silver-ish colour with green squares on the sides, a clear glass like substance sealed the air into the men's helmets.

they opened the air lock and exited the doomed ship.

"Well Bdeo won't be happy with us!" Galen shouted to Syen.  
"He won't be, you'll be demoted, I'll be kicked out."  
"Never mind, we don't need an army to defend Naboo."  
"We do Galen, because the rebel clones have greater numbers."  
"But we have greater skill."  
"Of course."

* * *

"So Kenobi is alive?" Cali asked.  
"Yes. His presence was strong on Kalak. Wasn't it Maris?"  
"Yes Master it was."  
"Then you only have one option to get Kenobi back."  
"What is that? Cali?" Maris asked.  
"Me."

* * *

In a dark and damp cell on the prison world of Kalak, a grey haired only man sat in a high security cell. He sighed as he stared at the grey scale walls. '_If only'_ Obi wan thought._  
_He had created the monster, loved him like a brother and taught him to be a jedi, not the Weapon he became.  
Dark suits of armour plagued his rest and yellow eyes penetrated his day. 'M_anipulated, deluded, betrayed, widowed, mutated, destroyed, rebuilt but most of all Anakin Skywalker was failed. Failed by Me.'  
_

**[Obi Wan's POV]  
**He_ was a boy when we took him, freed him from his life as a slave we thought we were saving him from poverty when in all truth he would have been better off living in his hovel on Tatooine. We thought he was to be a Jedi and just destroy the Sith, not almost every Jedi who strived for peace and justice. He was leading a double life, his life as the Hero with No fear and his life as a devoted husband to the senator for Naboo. We hid things and held his goals from him because we were afraid of him turning to the darkside. We pushed him to the darkside. We let Sidious worm his way in but never in our wildest dreams did we think that we were wrong. He was so young and carefree but we changed him, we stripped him of any chance of love or the chance he craved the most before the war: A chance to save his mother, Shmi. He lost control, as we did not allow him to do things in a controlled and precise manner, he slowly turned, it was not as quick as the executions at the temple, no. Sidious started as soon as we began to train him. We trusted Anakin and in turn Anakin trusted us but all we gave him was a heart full of memories of death. A suit of jet black armour and a hatred so strong that he has no other feelings. We were not innocent but neither was he. I should have sensed that Anakin was feeling lost but I didn't because I believed and still do believe in the wisdom of the Jedi Council._


	23. Adrift

"You?!" Maris asked without even trying to sound wise and collected.  
"Right, Cali is." Yoda said solemnly.  
"Master Yoda, I do not understand either." Shaak Ti inputted.  
"Explain, Cali will." Yoda said as he began retreating to the makeshift quarters they had salvaged.

Cali exhaled and examined the temple before she spoke, the walls looked cleaner, the dust was still thick on the floor but the more they moved and living in the temple the more the dust faded from the floor and contaminated the air.

"It is simple really basically I will distract him while you three and Kallium move on Kalak but first I need to gain his trust and learn where Kenobi is being held."  
"You are going to manipulate Kallium's Father?"  
"Not as such."

* * *

Galen sent his pack off strapped to Syen's to reignite the engines of the freighter. The plan was not fool-proof but in such a rush they had no other alternatives.  
"C'mon, we haven't got long, the freighter will not last very long with it's shields down and I don't fancy being stuck here." Galen shouted to Syen.  
"Me neither, you get the kid's I will fire up the deflector array and thrusters."  
"Ok, quickly though Syen."  
"I was made for speed and agility Galen."  
"Naturally."

Syen leapt into the cockpit's pilot chair and began to raze the hull as an extra precaution.  
"Razing commencing stay away from the walls, get shoes on those kids!" Syen shouted.  
Galen didn't reply as he couldn't override the seal and was hesitant to cut the lock after Juno's accident.  
"Syen, the door is sealed! Can you override it from the cockpit?"  
"We haven't got time! Look out of the window!"  
"DADDY!" Kento shouted from inside the room.  
"Hang on Kenny, the door is sealed."  
"Code 47823." Kayl said, his voice raised slightly.

Galen turned to the input pad and entered the sequence : 47823. The door unsealed itself and Kento rushed to hug Galen's left leg.  
"Good to see you to buddy."

"Galen! Five second's until razing pulsar."  
"Kids where are your shoes?!"  
"In there."

4 Seconds until razing.  
"No time, Jump on daddy's shoulders, Kayl come here."  
3 Seconds  
"OK I'm on daddy!"  
"Kayl quickly now."  
2 Seconds  
"Coming."  
1 Second.  
"Ok I'm on Galen."

Shocks were sent threw the floor and Galen had trouble staying upright but if any flesh touched the metal flooring they would all be injured.  
The ship thrusted out of orbit on minimal power out put, they broke orbit just as the freighter blew up from the pressure of the Geonfactoids.

"GALEN, ONE FACTOID ON PORT SIDE."  
"I'M ON IT! SET COURSE FOR THE DEATH STAR, DO NOT JUMP UNTIL IT'S GONE."  
"OK."

Galen let the kids down and told them to goto the cockpit and seal the door so that he could get rid of the factoid on the port side, he suited up again but without the engine pack, he opened the ramp and activated his line, it hit the ships hull and stayed steady he then activated his lightsaber and sliced the creature in half then it happened. the line slackened, the grip on the hull was gone, and Galen was left adrift with only two hours of air left.

* * *

Yoda did not support the method in which they would retrieve Kenobi but understood why it must be done that way instead of a diplomatic way. Kallium had grown more in the past hours and now looked just a few years younger than his Mother, although he was technically only a few months old he could walk, talk and wield a lightsaber with accuracy. He knew he was different but Kallium didn't care, he wanted to be the way he is. He wanted to be a Jedi but he didn't think his mother would allow him to be the opposite of what his father could have been.

* * *

"What's that?" Kayl asked his Father.  
"It looks like a person."  
"Isn't Galen outside?"  
"Yes son but surely he isn't adrift."  
"DADDY!" Kento screamed as he recognised his father's form.  
"Are you certain that the person is your father Kento?"  
"YES!"  
"Bollocks."  
Syen spun the ship around to the adrift human: Galen Marek. But Syen didn't know how to get Galen in, as he was the only adult on the Rogue Shadow and the ship would surely tilt if he stopped piloting it.  
"Son, use the com, get your Uncle Cye or your mother on it, tell them Galen's adrift and I can't leave the ship, suggest that Juno is sent in the A wing."  
"Ok Father."

Kayl soon found the com and connected to his Uncle Cye. He explained the situation to his Uncle and Cye agreed that someone should be sent but he didn't think Galen would be pleased if he sent Juno. Eventually however he allowed Juno to go.

"Juno will be with you in just over forty five minutes, the A wing is having some engine adjustments, tell your Father to hang on and if he see's Galen begin to float or loose balance to try the Hodski Manoeuvre."  
"Okay uncle."  
"I will see you soon Nephew."

* * *

Leia paced the throne rooms length but no matter how much she paced she couldn't figure out a way of forgetting Han or Cye killing Han so she didn't instead she asked for a transport to visit Cali on Corascant, she couldn't tell Cye or even think about her destinations so she didn't she thought about Han and her new-found hatred for Cye.

"Where are you intending to go?" A commander asked.  
"For a drive."  
"Where to though."  
"I don't know I may orbit Corascant or Endor I'm not quite sure."  
"I will have to clear it by the Emperor."  
"Go ahead, he lives on Naboo with me."  
"No the Emperor lives in isolation on a Imperial ship orbiting Naboo."  
"You are wrong he lives in the Marek Household near the forest's edge on Naboo."  
"The house that was destroyed at the beginning of the war? Not likely."  
"I'm being truthful, the house used to belong to a senator, I was given it then when it burn down, the Marek's paid for it to be rebuilt."  
"I will need to cross reference that to what we have on the data pads."  
"Be my guest."  
"And I will need to detain you until I have confirmation of your flight plan and on your story about a Senator."  
"No! You are just halting my exit!"  
"Well that is what detain means."  
"You have another reason!"  
"No, its regulation."  
"To hell with your regulations, I am leaving."  
"Halt!" The commander yelled after Leia who was running to a nearby TIE fighter, "You do not have clearance to fly that!"

"I don't need it either!"


	24. Coruscant

Leia swiftly piloted the TIE fighter to Coruscant it wasn't far but she could have gotten their quicker if she had taken a ship with a hyperdrive but she didn't truly care, if she hadn't of looped around Coruscant Prime five or six times she would have set down on the temple landing pad at least a standard hour earlier but so that she could be sure that she was not followed by Cye or his henchmen she did circle the moon of Coruscant.

Upon entering the temple she noticed how damaged it truly was, it seemed like the walls were oozing a certain tragedy that she put down to the many deaths that occurred within its walls. Truth was that it wasn't the deaths as the Jedi welcome death as becoming one with the force, it was the betrayal of Anakin, a man they trusted, a man they raised, a man they cared about, the man who destroyed them. Leia continued through the temple to the main hall where she noticed footprints, some small a seemly barefooted of a person with tree toes, some like a toddlers feet, others like a childs, and several like adult's feet, some with shoes. Some without.

"Leia?"  
"Cali!"  
"Its brilliant to see you! Come on, we are about to eat."  
"Where little Kallium?"  
"Kal is fine his sitting with the others in the council chambers."  
"Oh, well lets go."

* * *

Juno arrived within hour and a Hald and boarded the Rogue Shadow, something she hadn't done in what may have been years.  
"Syen, tag the A wing onto Galen's grid co-ordinates."  
"Aye Captain."  
"Now Syen!"  
"What are to Co-ordinates?"  
"Grid 4,29, input it into the grid search, the ship will recognise it, it's used to pilot commands."  
"Ok, its locked on,"  
"Send it."  
"Aye."

The A wing swiftly scuttled over to Galen, it halted then shot to 4,29.3 which was too far for the air-limited Galen to reach, Juno cursed aloud as she saw it threw the view port.

"Syen! Reconnect to the ship, it over shot him!"  
"I can't it's out of range!"  
"Take the ship to him!"  
"You pilot I'll grab him!" Syen shouted back to Juno.  
"No, I'll grab my husband."

"Mommy!" Kento screamed after waking up from a short nap.  
"Kenny stay up there."  
"Okay mommy."

"Juno, your a pilot by occupation, your the better person for the job, take the ship, I'll get Galen."  
"Sye-"  
"NO!"  
"Fine."

Syen suited up as Juno took control of the ship and sent the children to the bedroom to keep them out of the way, the green suit wasn't flattering but it got the job done.

Galen clung to life as the air depleted. He couldn't see anymore as the lack of air fiddled with his senses, he could hear but not well and of course he could barely kee his breathing steady. He would hold his breath, then breathe for a few minutes then hold it again but soon he realised that the gulping for air after holding his breath wasn't helping him, he opened his eyes and could only see colours but when a black a grey flash went by he thought he had become delirious but soon enough he felt a tug on his arm, then he lost consciousness.

Syen hauled Galen onto the ramp, then sealed and filtered the air. When it became breathable, Syen smashed Galen's helmet, so that the air could get to him quicker. When Galen hadn't stirred after five minutes the ship broke out in chaos.

* * *

Cye paced. He ran his hand through his orange hair. He paced again. He looked to his com. No message. No contact.

As time ticked on Cye began to push away the feelings of concern and worry, after all he shouldn't care for a man who is his natural enemy, the apprentice of his pre-programed target. After a while Cye returned to normal and summoned the docking bay commander who had let Leia leave.

"Commander."  
"M'lord." The commander said saluting.  
"Where is Leia Organa?"  
"Sir?"  
"Where did Miss Organa go? Could you please forward her flight plan over to me?"  
"M'lord, I apologise but Leia Organa escaped without filing a flight plan and without meeting regulation, she also stole a advance model TIE fighter."  
"I see."

Commader Budarh felt the sweat drip from his forehead as he waited for what ever the Emperor had instore for him, he felt as though he had seconds to decide whether or not to run as the Emperor decided whether or not to kill him.

"Did you at least turn the tracking module on in the fighter?" Cye asked the now shaking Commander.  
"Yes, she went to Coruscant prime I believe, that was last time I checked she was orbiting it in a lazy formation."  
"Send a squad of KM soldiers after you have returned with the full tracking data."  
"Of course M'lord."  
"And Budarh?"  
"Yes M'lord?"  
"Do not fail me again, or you will die in the exact manner you were just thinking of dying in."  
"M'lord?"  
"I know you thought I was about to dissect you with my lightsaber before breaking your neck with the force."  
Budarh gulped and exited to goto the command centre to retrieve the data requested.

* * *

"Skywalker, A child of, you are." Yoda stated.  
"How do you know that?" Leia asked as she was still foggy on her parentage.  
"There, when you was born, I was."  
"You met my mother?"  
"Master Yoda, myself and Maris all knew her and your Father, Anakin Skywalker was a powerful and loyal man."  
"Luke said that Vader was my father."  
"Anakin became Vader." Shaak Ti said.  
"My Father killed my adoptive Father, mother and family."  
"Yes."  
"I need some air, excuse me please."  
"I'll come with you. There is something you need to know about Kallium."


	25. A Unique Vision

**Italic's means the writing in part of Galen's vision whilst unconscious AND It is from Galen's pov, just to clear that up:)**

**enjoy**

* * *

_Fire, everywhere. It's everywhere, space, land, water everywhere. Then it's all just black, wait no blood is dripping from the blackness, it is engulfing the fire, extinguishing it, quenching it. Blonde hair, blue eyes the colour of an ocean almost, it's Juno why can't she see me?  
I scream her name yet she doesn't even turn to me, she's walking, walking into the blood soaked darkness. The darkness is evolving, changing, it has form, it has shape, it has a size. It's no longer a void of darkness. It's him. Vader drawing my wife from me. He becomes more clear as Juno is engulfed by him. I scream again but I have no voice anymore, it's like being suffocated by a fear, like being held above your death to watch it before it happens. Kento appears from the darkness shrouded in a bright light but not engulfed by it, he takes my hand and makes me stand. Then someone I do not recognise appears, he looks like Me, Kento and Juno but he is not any of us, he looks younger than Kento but more fierce, he bears a lightsaber but he doesn't ignite it. Kento looks older looking at him but this boy the one who appeared has a black mist to him, it surrounds him. He looks so...angry so betrayed... so like I once did._

_'Your family, your dedications. They all mean nothing. As long as the darkside runs through your family, I will survive.' Vader shouts as he points with a black-gloved finger at me. I quiver at the sound of his breathing, so mechanical that it instils fear into anything and anyone.  
I ask Kento who the other child is, he flinches and tells me. "He is my brother." I begin to scream but then I notice something. Juno is cradling a child and the other boy, the one Kento says is his brother has vanished.  
'Welcome to the world baby Kaleb." My wife says as she rocks the new baby she is holding._

* * *

Juno screamed as Syen tried hopelessly to awaken her husband.  
"Has he got a pluse?" Juno shouted at Syen.  
"Yes but its erratic."  
"KEEP TRYING!"  
"I AM TRYING!"

Kento sat shaking in the corner as he cried for his Father, Kayl sat beside him trying to calm his friend down.  
"It'll be ok Kenny." Kayl reassured the Crying boy.

"Juno call Cye! Get him to send a medical team."  
"They won't get here in time though!"  
"DO IT!" Syen shouted even though he knew he didn't need the medical team as all he wanted to do was give Juno something to do.

* * *

_'Time has no meaning here Apprentice. Your locked in my world, my time. You cannot leave this place.' Vader said to me.  
I ignite my lightsaber to find a crimson blade not a fluorescent yellow blade but I don't care I dive at Vader as Kento fades away from the picture.  
We lock blades, crimson to crimson, sith blade to sith blade. I look into the cold helmet of my former master, only my reflection greets me. He kicks me in the ribs and I tumble backwards and hit into a baby's crib. The bars are white with a black smoke trying to battle for power over the white, no child sleeps inside.  
I get up and dash forward Vader see's the desperation that my eyes bear as I fight him, as I fight to live. I slash and swipe at Vader but he blocks me, his elbows barely moving, he is protecting his panel on his chest, I jump over him and his lightsaber catches the top of my foot as I do so, I yell out in pain but I get up from my almost perfect landing. Vader's breathing is now quicker but still regular where as mine is erratic as I try to find stability. He swings for my head, I duck, I slash at his arm he barely manages to block. I reach out with the force and push at his lightsaber, it falls back toward his left shoulder and slightly grazes his shoulder, he growls in pain and then I know I've found flesh. He charges for me and I charge for him, my lightsaber above my head, his in line with his chest panel. We clash and our lightsabers lock once more, I see my chance, I take it. I use my bare hand and smash it against his durasteel panel, the force is with me and it shows as my hand print is left in the panel, Vader stumbles backward and his breathing becomes erratic and then at last my breathing is stable, normal and tranquil. Then the darkness is filled with white light, then everything fades I can feel my body, I can feel something below me. I'm alive._

* * *

Juno paced as she spoke to Cye, he was distracting her just as Syen planned, then Galen's eyes fluttered, his chest rose and fell, his eyes burst open and his brown iris' became visible, Syen gazed into Galen's eyes which were much like his own then let a smile grace his face.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living."  
"I never left." Galen croaked.

"DADDY!" Kento screamed  
"GALEN!" Juno shouted as she left the cockpit and joined her son in practically smothering Galen who lay, quite still on the metallic flooring.  
"Oh Juno, Kenny!" Galen croaked gleefully.  
"I thought we'd lost you, I felt so.. Lost." Juno said as fresh tears sprung from her already bright red eyes.  
"There is no need to cry my love, everything is fine and as it should be." Galen told her as he wiped her tears away.

* * *

"So Cali what is it about Kallium that you wanted me to know?"  
"Slow down Leia, lets take it slow, you've just found out something major so lets take it slower."  
"Cali, I'm fine. Vader means nothing he is a dead man, who murdered millions."  
"That doesn't mean that it didn't affect you. He was your Father."  
"Bail Organa was my Father. Not Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader. Bail Organa!" Leia said with her voice raised.  
"Leia quit hiding from it. Anakin or Vader what ever you want to call him, was your father."  
"I'm not hiding from anything."  
"So that's why your denying that Anakin was your father?"  
"Bail Organa was my Father. Vader murdered him, in cold blood."  
"Leia listen to yourself you sound bitter."  
"He turned to the darkside instead of raising me and Luke. He killed my... Mother."  
"Anakin Skywalker died on Mustafar, Darth Vader was born on Mustafar so really your father died before you were born."  
"You don't understand. Vader was Skywalker."  
"No, I understand perfectly."  
"Leave it now, lets talk about you and Kallium."  
"Oh."  
"Well what is it about Kallium that you need me to know?"

Footsteps filled the main hall of the temple. The dust parted for the orange haired boy in a brown robe because he willed it to do so. He spotted his mother and Leia just outside of the main entrance.

"What about me?" Kallium asked solemnly.

"CYE?!" Leia screamed and reached for her blaster.  
"No! Leia put that down! That's Kal."  
"Good evening Mother." Kallium greeted  
"THAT'S KALLIUM? BABY KALLIUM?!"  
"I assure you miss Organa, I am no baby."  
"Yes that is Kal, Cye pasted on the genetic growth manipulation that he had to Kallium, hence why my son looks so old."  
"Put growth manipulation isn't a gene!"  
"Actually Miss Organa, it is in my case. Father was implanted with Genes to make him grow more powerful and older before being put in a Vat and after he was put in the Vat."  
"It's Leia not Miss Organa, I'm technically your godmother."  
"Well it is nice to meet you Leia."  
"As it is to meet you Kallium."  
"Kal please, I prefer Kal to Kallium... it is more... unique."  
"Of course."


	26. The Heir And The Emperor

A mist filled the air as Cye's latest ship the _Demolisher _into Coruscant's atmosphere, it was a small ship unlike some that he had flown. It was hyper space capable and had cloak like the Rogue Shadow's but not as advanced, it was a murky grey colour with electric blue bits on the engines and the weapon systems. He searched the force for his son and any other force sensitives on the world, then he locked onto it. A mass of force sensitive's gathered together in the Jedi Temple his son among them and Leia, it was unusual for Cye to be able to sense Leia but then he realised it; Leia's biological Father was a Jedi/Sith so it made sense for her to be a force sensitive, Cye could always sense Luke after all.  
He landed the _Demolisher _beside the stolen TIE Fighter on the Temple's landing pad. He pulled his boot's up higher and neatened up his tunic before drawing his burn brown colour cloak up over his broad shoulder's then the hood over his bright hair, he grunted as he stubbed his toes against the main control panel, then he turned on his heel and exited his ship alone.

* * *

"Mr Marek, your ship is repaired all except the cosmetic damage on the right wing, as that will not inhibit flight, you are cleared to leave as soon as you wish." A storm trooper told Galen.  
"Thank you Commander, I will be sure to apprise the Emperor of your quick and efficient work."  
"Thank you Sir."

Galen Ushered Kento and Kayl back into the Rogue Shadow and waited outside with Juno for Syen as Syen had left two standard hours ago to look for provisions.

"Where is he Gal?" Juno asked as she hugged his side.  
"He will be back soon, I can sense him, his not too far away."  
"I hate it here Gal, it reminds me of him."  
"Derron?"  
"Vader also."  
"Well babe they're both gone, dead."  
"I know."  
"If it wasn't for Vader we wouldn't have met babe."  
"I know."

Syen raced back and collapsed in a heap in front of Galen, he looked panicked, yet torn between two evils one obviously worse than the other, as he grasped and spluttered from what seemed to have been a long run, Galen contorted his face into a look of shear confusion but he refused to enter Syen's mind as he saw it as an invasion of privacy, a major one.

"What is it Syen?"  
"C-y-e, C-o-r-u-s-c-a-n-t." Syen spat out.  
"What about him and Coruscant? Syen I can't do anything if you don't get your breath back and tell me!"

Syen recuperated on the floor for about five minutes, occasionally he would try to speak but Galen would dismiss him until he had his breath back each time.  
Galen held Juno tighter as he feared that he might misplace or loose her if he didn't.

"Cye has gone to Coruscant."  
"Why is that important?"  
"Cali and Kallium are on Coruscant."  
"WHAT!?" Juno shouted. Galen just stood there in shock.  
"Yes they are on Coruscant and have been for sometime."  
"Why didn't anyone tell us? How do you even know?" Galen asked.  
"Because, you are too close to Cye Galen."  
"I'm not close to Cye though, so why not me?" Juno asked.  
"He'd read your mind or something."  
"You didn't answer my question." Galen stated bluntly.  
"Yeah, Syen how do you know?"  
"I know because Cali contacted Leia and as Leia and I are... intimate she told me and I am guessing that is where Leia went."  
"Get on the ship, we're going to Coruscant." Juno demanded.  
"We can't babe, it's not our place to do so."  
"Galen! You saw the fear on Cali's face, you saw how much of a wreck she was when she left."  
"I know and I wish we could have done more but we couldn't of. She wouldn't stay."  
"That's why we should go! We owe her that much. She chose to raise her baby in our home, she trusts us and because she trusts us it is our obligation to help where we can." Juno shouted.  
"Syen do you agree with Juno or me?"  
"Juno."  
"Then we will go to Coruscant AFTER the children are home and safe."  
"Fair enough." Syen said.  
"Juno com Kenan ask if he can look after the boys."  
"Yes honey of course."

* * *

His Cloak whipped at his heels as he walked down the pale coloured corridor, the cracks on the floor occasionally engulfed his almost-knee-high boots yet his stride was never broken by them, nothing broke his stride. Not even whispers within the force, whispers of him being the avenger, whispers of him being a sith in the Jedi's temple, whispers of whispers. He soon found footprints, several sets but that did not faze him in the slightest, he knew his power and his weakness and he was not about to get into a duel with Jedi's.

* * *

Leia and Cali had retreated inside when Kallium became extremely uncomfortable. It soon emerged that he felt the force accept another wielder into the temple a presence Kallium knew but couldn't name. It brought him comfort but also distress so he ushered his mother and would-be godmother into his sanctuary but the presence followed them until they were deep within the temple.

"Your Father, arrived he has." Yoda commented.  
"My Father?" Kallium asked innocently.  
"Yes, Cye Sericius, the teenage emperor." Shaak Ti told him.  
"I thought you were joking about me being the Heir to the Empire?"  
"No Kal we weren't, you and he from what I am told look a lot alike." Marris inputted.  
"Brilliant! Just fantastic! My Father a man my mother doesn't like to even talk about has found us, Mother we must leave! We cannot let him find us."  
"I agree with Kallium, if Cye finds the two of you there is no telling what he would do." Shaak Ti agreed.  
"No, we will stay here son, he is your Father not a Monster."

* * *

Faint echoes penetrated Cye's willing eardrums, they let him know that he was closing on them, his family. They gave him an idea of where to go next but not what to expect. He unclipped one of his lightsabers from his belt and gripped it in his right hand, this way they would think he was unarmed if his cloak concealed his hilt well enough and if Cali didn't remember that he uses two lightsabers not one.


	27. Temple Run!

Footsteps echoed through the chamber as the orange haired man approached, you couldn't really class him as a man, no he was more of a teenager, he was not over twenty yet he acted as though he was. He could sense every thought that lingered in the chamber ahead, even from twenty yards away. He made a last attempt at concealing his hilt up his sleeve and opened the large temporary doors made of a cheap version of durasteel.

* * *

The Rogue Shadow had made an impressive loop-de-loop before it entered Coruscant's atmosphere, it's pilot: Juno Eclipse, had entered Coruscant's atmosphere numerous times beforehand and knew exactly what to expect but what she didn't expect was to see several TIE fighters sitting just within atmosphere, all advanced models, she re-activated the cloak but unfortunately some TIE fighters saw them, they turned to face the Rogue Shadow only for it to vanish into seemingly thin air, one fighter however seemed to follow them for a few moments before breaking off and returning to it's position. All the fighters were evenly spaced, almost in lines of twenty over the central atmosphere, from down on the surface they looked like a squad of flies or some other type of flying creature, amassing in a social gathering, high above the planet-wide city.

The sun burned bright threw the orbital mirror's that allowed the warmth and light to gaze upon the planets many levels of city and the vast temple it holds on its surface, although ruined and cracked it may have been it still shone bright with hope and beauty to the few who still respected and trusted in the Jedi.

The Rogue Shadow swooped down toward the temple but no space could be found for it to land, the landing pad on the front near the main entrance was packed with a basic TIE fighter and a weird greyish black with hints of blue ship which obviously belonged to the Emperor: Cye Sericius. So the small band of ex-rebels and a clone gained height and found the private hangar that once held many speeders and star-fighters empty from the result of a decade or mores worth of looting and stealing but again they could not land as the ship was far to tall with it's long wings. Again they gained height and again they went in search of somewhere to land and eventually found a large landing pad on the side of the Temple which seemed to have been a private pad, reserved for gunships or something else of that sort, they swooped down again and landed firmly upon it, around a hundred yards from the entrance on the side. They all disembarked rapidly, Juno being the first to exit the ship, Syen following her and Galen bringing up the rear. Before Juno had even said anything Galen had his lightsaber in his hand and had activated it letting the yellow beam escape it's confinement within the hilt.

"Come on, my brother may slaughter the Jedi if we are not swift." Syen said in a almost frantic voice.  
"Cye has let them live in the Temple he knew they were here." Juno informed.  
"Look lets not make presumptions, lets just get in there and mediate." Galen almost demanded.  
"Say's the man with his lightsaber active and ready." Syen commented.  
"It's a precaution, you have your hilt in your hand Syen."

They ran into the Temple, Galen and Syen at least three yards ahead of the tiring Juno, yet she pressed on knowing that Cali trusted her the most.

* * *

Kenan tuned his com into the Rogue Shadow's Pilot frequency, he needed to speak with Juno, it was _Important_. He almost tried to raise Galen on his comlink but decided not to ask the result of him telling Galen before he'd even spoken to Juno could have been disastrous, he tried the Rogue Shadow but to no avail, all he heard was a series of six bleeps which told him that the Rogue Shadow was in power down status, meaning that both Juno and Galen were already on Coruscant and that Juno was already risking her health.

* * *

"Son, I'm glad to see you are maturing well?" Cye greeted his child and heir.  
"No thanks to you." Kallium spat at his Father.  
"Oh really? You would not be powerful if it wasn't for me, son."  
"I would be just the same as I am with or without you, preferably the latter."  
"Cali, I see that you have not taught him manners yet."  
"Well if you had been around you could have taught him yourself." Cali stated venomously.  
"You left me, not the other way around Cali."  
"Well, if you hadn't of killed my Mother, I wouldn't have left."

* * *

Galen waited for his tiring wife as she continued to jog toward the main temple corridor as they truly had no idea where to look in the Vast temple, Juno's pace never slowed or quickened as she jogged behind the force wielders.  
The huge statues, the rubble and the brick dust and normal dust hindered the groups progress. The statues of old laid covered in layer upon layer of heavy dust as did everything else, the cracks in the floor had been filled with rubble and debris, Galen trod lightly upon the cracks and around the debris of the once respected Jedi Order which is now held in dishonour and disorder until the truth is revealed.

* * *

"I hear footsteps Cali, where are your Jedi friends, obviously you have enlisted my son in their paraphernalia so where are they? Cowering in the shadows as they have been for over a decade?" Cye mocked.  
"They left before you arrived, who ever those footsteps belong to are nothing to do with the rightful owners of the _Jedi Temple_."  
"Oh please, they were exterminated for treason by my creator hence why I let them live."  
"You did it consciously?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Kal, please go to the rendezvous, I will be there shortly."  
"Mother, please you are no match for **him**."  
"Neither are you son." Cye stated coldly.  
"I am more of a match for you then you'd think!" Kallium shouted.  
"I can use whatever emotion I wish to use, I have no boundaries set by Sith or Jedi, I am simply a wielder of the Force with no over zealous religious code to follow. Come with me Kallium, join me, your Father in restoring freedom to _our _Galaxy."


	28. Golden Light, Darkest Night

The day was fading away when Juno finally collapsed from exhaustion, they had been running around for hours and she had been trying to keep pace with the men but couldn't. She had been up for over a day and hadn't slept properly last time she did sleep, she fell with little to no grace about her and when her form hit the dust layer it looked as though it was snowing in the temple. Galen rushed to her aid but she waved him off. She told him to press on with Syen and that she would either catch up or return to the Rogue Shadow, he refused and hauled her up into his arms and held her almost like he would hold a baby. His speed was slowed but he couldn't just leave her on the ground, alone in a temple full of force sensitives and hidden surprises.

Syen's long orange hair was like a beacon infront of him he followed Syen's route exactly, footstep for footstep, they trod lightly but in Galen's heart of hearts he knew that no matter how lightly he trod, no matter how silent they were that Cye would sense them, or their thoughts and he knew that his thoughts betrayed him no matter how deep he hid them, no matter what else he tried to focus on.

* * *

"No." Kallium stated immediately.  
"You have not got a choice in the matter Kallium, you are coming with me today, you are coming to our home, The Death Star."  
"I will not come with you, I am a Jedi."  
"You are no Jedi, my son. You are my son and I forbid it."  
"You haven't got a choice in the matter Father, I am not coming with you and I will remain a Jedi so either kill me or leave."  
"Kill you? No, I do not slaughter Jedi and I will not kill my Heir."  
"I am not your 'Heir' I am the son of Cali Bernita, a Jedi Padwan in my own right."  
"That makes no sense, it takes two to make a child and two to raise it." Cye stated coldly.  
"You are not taking my son Cye! I will not allow it! He is staying here in his home but I will return with you to the Station."  
"Oh really now Cali?"  
"Yes."  
"NO! MOM NO!" Kallium shouted as he lost his control and drew his blue lightsaber, ignited it and held it to his Father's throat.

Cye in turn drew his lightsaber and it's dark blue blade shone from it's hilt and swiped Kallium's blade away from his throat, narrowly missing his flesh in the process.

"Do not be foolish Kallium, you are no match for me. You even state yourself as a Padwan. I however would rank as a Master, deactivate your lightsaber."

Kallium did not listen to his Father instead he replied with forcing Cye's lightsaber off of his own in a flash of blue. Cye replied in kind, he force-pushed his son into a nearby wall and seized the boy's lightsaber. He then held his own to his child's throat.

"Do you surrender? You are unarmed, defeated and I could kill you in a split second, I could always raise a new heir."  
"CYE! He surrenders, put it away!" Cali shouted in desperation.  
"He must say it, not you dear."  
"Kal, surrender."  
"I surrender." Kallium said threw gritted teeth.  
"Good." Cye stated as he allowed his blade to retreat back into his hilt.

* * *

The chamber's light bled threw into the corridor, it turned the dust a golden colour as it tried to escape the confinement of the room it penetrated threw, the door stood slightly ajar which gave the light a chance to play with the darkness of the shadows beside the room, it illuminated the face of a perfectly kept statue, of a Jedi Knight bearing his lightsaber, the face was the only part of the statue that held dust, the nose had dust tumbling down it, the eye's set deep into the face were hidden by the golden shining dust that forced the Jedi to remain identity-less. Syen reached this scene as a flash of blue called a lightsaber back to it's hilt in full retreat. Worried for the people inside the room Syen almost barged in and inspected the wielder but he knew better than to jump-the-gun and to jump-the-gun without Galen or another wielder beside him so he waited, it was agonising but he waited.

Galen reached him as the force clouded over for a moment darkness had creped into the force and changed the game by doing so, Galen laid Juno against a broken pillar and rushed to Syens aid.

"What's the situation?" Galen whispered.  
"Light blue lightsaber flashed a few moment's ago, Cye's definitely in there I can sense him, he is... angry that is unusual even for Cye, I heard Cali a moment ago, I suspect that baby Kallium is in there also and the Jedi who owns that blade." Syen whispered.  
"Ok, you goto the right I'll go to the left, disarm only Syen."  
"Aye."

* * *

Leia followed Master Ti deep into the bowels of the Jedi Temple with Maris Brood, Yoda however had broken away from the group with Rahm Kota an hour before hand for some strange reason Shaak Ti and Maris had recently both fainted and recovered within moments, it confused Leia but she said nothing about it.


	29. The Cryptic Sith Lord

**Again Italic's is Galens vision thingys**

* * *

Silence fell in the temple as realisation fluttered around Galen's head, Cye was supposed to over throw the Empire, he was supposed to kill Vader and Sidious, he was supposed to be there now, he was supposed to have a son, he was supposed to be a Sith Lord and neutrality was just smoke and mirrors to hide the truth, to sell the deception and they all bought it, they all believed Cye to be innocent. While the Jedi were underground and destitute, the Sith avenged themselves, Vader wasn't the one the sith wanted, Cye was. Vader was just a pawn in the game to make Sidious create Cye Sericius, to give the sith the upper hand, to exterminate the Jedi, it had all became clear to Galen when the force darkened, he was the salvation and Cye was the destruction of the Jedi and the Light-side of the force. Galen became certain of this, he knew this. Or did he?  
Before Galen could act on his revelation he was dragged from reality, plunged back into his unconscious mind back to Vader's realm, Vader's way. Starkiller's life.

_Darkness, eternal darkness, the Jedi have fallen, the sith have returned, the revenge is served and the light is gone. There is no light but it seems to be day here in the void, I have been here before, I have seen this before, this void, this darkness but last time, Kento was here, he controlled the light that bounced from him, as the boy infront of me control's this darkness.  
It is vivid, I can see the robes of a Sith just ten meters away from my... Training Gear? I haven't worn this.. in years but I do not panic, I do not even flinch as I know what this place can do and I know that I will wake and that the Galaxy will in some fashion of peace when I do so. Whoever the Sith is, he obviously wants Starkiller not me. Vader's apprentice not Juno's husband or Kento's Father, the sith is playing on a inner demon that has become tame, he will not succeed so I must show him this, like I showed Vader: I have to kill him to be free. I need to get to Syen, to __Cye__. I must be free, free to stop this Sith by stopping Cye. Only two Sith can be recognised as such at one given time so, Cye must recruit the boy. Can I really kill my friend for my... son? If he even is my son, if all this even is real._

* * *

"You really should not of tried to harm me, my son after all I am the only parent you have that will ever truly understand you." Cye remarked.  
"Mother knows and understands me well enough."  
"Oh no, my dear Kallium, she will never understand, in just four standard years you will act like a twenty two year old man, and I can stop or help you with that."  
"No, you can't and you won't be involved in my life or my development, if you care for or want my respect you will leave here, alone."  
"What will respect give me?"  
"A chance to gain my trust and maybe even a Father-Son relationship."  
"Your lying Kallium."  
"You can't read me can you Father?"  
"I can, but it is Vague."  
"I know why that is so."  
"Why then son?"  
"Because my DNA coding is too alike to your own, you can vaguely read me because of my mother's DNA, that's why I am the ultimate weapon for you. That's why you had me isn't it? As you can only read me if I allow it."  
"No, I did not know any of that, how do you?"  
"I know this because I have been speaking with Grand Master Yoda about the memory I have and the supressed memory implanted in my DNA, a memory I am sure you share. A memory I am sure you and my uncles all share."  
"Smart boy and you wonder why I want you to come with me?"  
"I don't wonder about it as I am not concerned about your agenda."

Cye stood smirking as his son tried to outwit him, Cye knew what Kallium had told him but he hadn't been able to 'view' or recall the memory Kallium spoke of. Cye didn't even know if it existed but he had tried for countless hours, by meditating, using the force to levitate, killing, focusing on what he believes the memory to be, he had tried looking into his DNA coding using the force to see it without extracting any of it and finally he tried cutting his thumb, letting it bleed and tasting it, examining it but to no avail.

"You do not need to be concerned about agenda's your a baby of only a few months."  
"I am almost a man due to you."  
"Well maybe eating data-pads was not for you?"  
"you're funny."  
"I was not trying to be."  
"Well you are, leave us. In peace, that is all I want from you."

* * *

_The Sith is not moving he just stares toward me, yet every time I'm close enough to touch him he turns into crimson smoke and reappears the same distance away as when I started toward him. There is no sound, except from when he turns into smoke and reappears. His robes are rich from what I have been able to see, a dark crimson is on the in lay of the robes and the outside of the robes are jet black with the dark crimson creating a design similar to that of ancient siths but along side those dark markings is my family crest in a more blood-like shade of red. It is a disgrace to my father who I honoured by naming my son in his legacy, maybe that is why the boy is wearing it in such a... sith-like colour. I grunt and cough as he goes up in smoke again yet this time, he reappears right in front of me, his hair is dark brown, his eyes flash from a brownish-blue to yellow and he glares at me, with so much hate within his eyes I can barely stand still, he then transforms, into a brownish-blue eyed boy in Civilianist Army attire, his hair is lighter and his smiling, he raises his saber and deflects blaster blots, then I am in my army attire, the navy shirt with the open collar revealing a white shirt and the base of my neck, the trousers, made of armour weave in a brilliant white with a navy waist band and belt with a black combat belt strapped onto my hips, on my right hand side there is a Hollister with a small black blaster in it, on my back my lightsaber hangs delicately in my hand I hold a grey version of the blaster in my Hollister, a com-link is strapped to my left wrist and then suddenly I have blood on my shirt and a dying soldier in my arms, he looks like... Kenan, the man who is watching my son and Kayl._

"Go home Father, Mother needs to go home." The boy says with a sincere tone.  
"Why?"  
"Because, Kenan needs to inform you."

Then his back in his Sith robes holding a crimson blade and... The Darksaber?

_I begin to feel my body again, I know I am now coming round, I didn't need to defeat him or even use the hilt on my back, before I leave he turns to me._

"Cye is not my Master, he is not a Sith Lord. You should know this or are you doubting your friend?"

_I wake to see the fiery hair of Syen looking down at me, sweat dripping from his forehead, he looks exhausted, how long was I out? _


	30. A Confusing Day at the Office

Galen woke and calmed Syen down before pondering for what seemed like hours but really was only a few minutes, he wondered what to think about Cye, whether his friend, had fallen to the Sith or was deceiving him the whole time or if Cye was really neutral like Galen was in a way, although he swayed toward the Jedi.  
He tried to sense the world around him but he was too conflicted, the visions were messing with his head, was this what they were designed for? To mess with him?

'Lets just live in the present. I can't help the future, it will be what the force chooses it to be, I mustn't try to interfere as I could cause it, lets just focus on the task in hand, _finding_ the _truth_.' Galen thought solemnly as he contemplated what role Cye may play in his life and in the Sith's plans, even though they are supposed to be extinct. The Temple around him seemed different to when he had visited this very spot in the past, it was more damaged wasn't it? It seemed to be healing it's self as more force sensitives returned or inhabited it, the cracks sealed, the dusted moved away or faded, maybe it was a message from the force itself, the only thing Galen knew for sure was that if he tried to change the future he would make it worse and that he was most probably the key player until the future had a new key to the future, all Galen was, was a temporary bearer for fate. A fate that rested squarely with him and _maybe_ even _Juno_.

* * *

Cye contemplated his next move, would he push at his son to come? Or leave and let the boy be free until he found him again?  
'He needs to live before he can recognise the greatness within my plans.' Cye thought.  
"Please, just leave, I will visit you in one standard year or one rotation of Coruscant."  
"Will you though? run and go under ground will you?" Cye asked.  
"No, I give you my word. Someone's word means a lot to you, I know so I give you mine, freely."  
"I will leave but you will visit me nine months from today. Then nine months from then."  
"Agreed but Mother stays with me."  
"She stays for how long though? I miss her dearly."  
"As long as I **need **her."  
"Agreed."

SMACK, SLAM! The temporary doors smacked open and there before the door was two men, Galen and Syen stood and stared at Kallium.

"Kallium? My nephew Kallium?" Syen asked puzzled.  
"Brother, what are you doing here?"  
"We thought you had... fallen or was going to kill the Jedi." Galen inputted.  
"I came to see my Son and Cali, not to kill anyone Galen, you should go home I am leaving also. Son, I will see you in exactly nine months from now, in fact, I will be on Naboo by the forest there is a house, a large house, be there on time."  
"Of course, Father."

Cye turned on his heel and began to leave the room with a shroud of grey surrounding him.

"Bring your Mother, son."  
"I will."  
"Good, bye."  
Cye left the room without breaking his rapid pace in just moments he had turned the corner which was 200 yards away, he exited the temple within minutes and had left orbit within half an hour.

"Syen, I need to go home."  
"I know, you were murmuring in your trance, you need to speak with Kenan right?"  
"Yes."  
"Go take the ship, I'll find my way back, when I'm ready."  
"I'll send the Rogue Shadow back, I have the A wing to use, I'll send it back for you and Leia."  
"Thank you, Two weeks is that OK Gal?"  
"Yes, that's perfect."  
"Ok, have a good journey back Gal, I hope you _find _what your _looking _for.  
"So do I."

Galen left the Uncle to stare at his Nephew, he strode down the hall and ceased Juno from her pillar.  
"Gal?"  
"Yes, My love?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Home."  
"Cali.."  
"She is safe, we need to talk to Kenan."  
"Lieutenant Kenan Rofur?"  
"Yes, can you stand?"  
"No, I don't think I can."  
"That's okay, I'll continue carrying you."  
"Thank you honey."  
"You don't need to thank me darling, I love you."  
"I love you too."

Galen jogged to the exit without a second thought but he should have thought. He should have realised that not every Jedi in the temple would stay that way, he should have thought about Shaak Ti's statement when they first met, or of Rahm Kota's un-jedi-like behaviour but he didn't. Love had blinded him.

* * *

The Jedi Piled back into their chamber, Shaak Ti, Maris, Yoda, Kota, new younglings and reclusive Jedi alike, Leia walked with them as if one of them although she knew she could never hold their discipline. Cali stood silently beside Syen who still couldn't take his eyes off of his 'baby' nephew.

"A Sericius, you are." Yoda deduced.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Powerful, you are."  
"Yeah right." Syen almost laughed.  
"You are powerful Sericius, you just haven't tapped into the force fully. You fear it don't you?" Shaak Ti asked.  
"In a way I do."  
"He is Cye's brother Syen, Kal, this is your uncle. He has a son called Kayl and lives on Naboo with Leia and her daughter Padme." Cali informed  
"Uncle." Kallium greeted  
"Nephew, how old are you?"  
"A few months, why?"  
"Babies usually look..."  
"Younger? More helpless?"  
"Pretty much yes."  
"Father's genes have.. changed me.. Mutated me in a round-about way."

* * *

Galen and Juno arrived on Naboo the next day as Galen didn't want to jolt Juno too soon, so they travelled for a few hours in the direction of Naboo without using the hyperdrive.  
They entered the house to a rather peculiar welcome from Kenan.  
"GET IN HERE JUNO!"  
"Why should my wife 'get in there' Lieutenant!"  
"Please Galen, let me talk to Juno first."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it's not my place to tell you."  
"It's ok Galen, you go ahead of me, I'll be up in a minute." Juno said calmly as she stood shakily.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, go."  
"Okay babe."  
Galen leapt up the stairs to see Kento whilst Juno stood in the lounge with Kenan.

"Juno, I received a holocall about you today..."


	31. KM Squad

Darkness and light. Fear and hope. Justice and crime. That is the way Naboo now works, for every spot of light there is two dark, for every fearful person, there is five more hopeful people, for every piece of justice given there is another twenty crimes. War crimes are the most common, from friendly fire to the execution of innocent people the range spreads but all of the three faction's have their own agenda.  
Galen realised this many months ago, when the war was still fresh and seen as a riot. The flames that Galen had encountered that day have long since been extinguished but the memory of fire, loss and a death by fire has not been it still lingers in the recesses of Galen's mind, in the sub-conscious of Kento's mind in Leia's active mind and in Syen's fearful segment of himself. The only person who does not carry the invisible scars of warfare is the conductor of the Empire, Cye. Although he may seem as though he has a weakness, he does not. Although he may seem to care for his son and ex-partner he does not, or does he?

* * *

The news had shaken Juno to the core, she wasn't expecting this. A HoloCall? Was that all she was worth? Couldn't he of at least waited to speak with her directly so that no one need know? She stood like a statue, shock had taken over and she wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse, she sat down.  
"When did Doctor Kinlo call?" Juno asked Kenan.  
"Not long after you had left."  
"Why didn't you try to raise me on my com? Or on the pilot's frequency?!"  
"I tried the PF but I didn't know whether to com you, you were with Galen after all."  
"Galen's my husband, I don't need to justify my health to him."  
"Your acting as though you've caught Toli-X."  
"I'm sorry it's just a shock."  
"Well from the way Galen describes Kento's conception it isn't the first shock pregnancy you have had Juno."  
"Yes but back then we didn't have Caleb. We didn't have two kids, we had one and wanted another."  
"So? What has changed Juno? Caleb is a clone and a adult no less, you shouldn't be thinking negatively. When my wife was alive..."  
"I'm sorry Kenan."  
"It's ok. As I was saying if Bethany was still here I'd be a Father now and if she told me she was pregnant after the twin's I would have still been happy."  
"I know it's hard for you Kenan."  
"I.. It's ok, she's... one with the force as the Jedi Knight told me at the time."  
"Why didn't you turn him in?"  
"I was a young Imperial officer, I didn't want to take him down, he was so... peaceful. Normal even, I still don't believe that a man like him could betray the Old Republic."

A stair nearby creaked. Juno automatically knew that it was Galen, she knew he knew and she didn't actually care, at least he had learnt about the baby sooner rather than later.

"Gal, it's ok. Come down."  
"I'm sorry I was just so worried then I heard Doctor and I couldn't help myself."  
"Galen, were having a baby, and he or she will be beautiful just like Kento."  
"You've changed your tune." Kenan muttered.  
"I know that as Kento is but..." Galen trailed off  
"But?"  
"Nothing, I can't think if any butts." Galen lied easily.  
"Then it's decided, were having a baby!" Juno exclaimed and jumped on Galen.  
"Yeah, we are."

'The similarities cannot be a coincidence. That baby is Kento's sibling, most likely the Sith. So this is how hell begins? With a baby being conceived to loving parent's yet somewhere, somehow being corrupted, maybe if I raised him in the _Jedi Temple _things could turn out differently. No I mustn't interfere. I mustn't forget that the future is open to some changes but the ultimate goal of the force will be achieved either way, whether its this baby or not I vow I will not interfere.' Galen thought as his wife embraced him.

The day went by quickly and so Galen found himself in bed beside his wife, she soon fell asleep but he lay awake pondering what could happen to his destiny, what he might cause, what his child _might_ think of him, the answers eluded him, he lay there for three standard hours before the alarm was raised and he had to leave to fight in the war he had managed to back-line.

He dressed quickly in silence and clipped his combat belt on with ease, he then holstered his small gun and clipped his lightsaber onto his belt at the back. He tucked his shirt in then slid on his boots and gloves before picking up a transparent orange disk. He tapped a code into the tiny disk and then it began to transform, evolve almost into a helmet, it was dark grey with a black visor, he could see through it but the enemy couldn't, he then put the helmet on and locked the visor into place like a mask.

The wind whipped at him almost as soon as he left the house but he couldn't feel it's cold chill as his uniform reflected his body heat to keep him warm on command. He didn't want to leave his home and pregnant Wife but the White War had to come first sometimes although he didn't want it too.

The new command centre, Compound GM, in honour of Galen becoming a Admiral, it wasn't far, it was 100 clicks behind the house, so Galen had to use the backdoor, he jogged as quickly as he could against the powerful wind, the found that he was no longer alone.

* * *

"M'lord, Your forces have penetrated the front lines of the Rebel Clone's lines and are engaging the Civilanists."  
"Send the KM units to reinforce the Storm Troopers, lay them out in a ten by twenty formation, arm them with the heavy cannons I have designed, make sure their armour is tough enough to withstand ten shots."  
"Aye Sir."  
"And commander?"  
"Yes M'lord?"  
"Remember, they are not to take their helmets off on world."  
"Of course M'lord."

Cye smirked darkly as he watched his favourite Commander leave to do his bidding. Zoaski had been his favourite since he took power as Zoaski had helped him in the early days and had built every weapon he'd designed and every order Cye had given him had been completed to the letter.

"Lieutenant, send the Grand Moff's to my Throne Room."  
"Sir, yes Sir."  
"Have them with me within half an standard hour."  
"Yes Sir!"

* * *

They put their new armour on. They were shinnies to the Storm Troppers even though they out ranked them, they locked their helmets into place and stood to attention, they had been trained on Kamino vigorously and knew exactly what their mission entitled, 'To drive back the Civilanist's long enough for their brother unit KM742 to breach the Civilianist's latest compound and destroy it, then they are to do the same with the Rebel Clones.'

The weapons arrived on schedule as expected, then they were deployed to Naboo and landed fifty clicks from their target.


End file.
